Alliance
by Shuusui11-11Blade
Summary: You are the well-known delinquent queen of some random school! But that's not even the most terrifying part... you have an alliance with Hiruma Youichi. Oh, don't forget, you're also in a relationship till graduation. ReaderxHiruma (Being re-written. Look for Of Choices and Memories)
1. Your story begins

Chapter one:

You were sitting. Borin' way to start this, but it was true. You were sitting on a black chair with blood trailing down your face. It was annoying. Really. You had been out of it for a week, and you're welcomed by being tied up and punched. Seriously, this was why you hated going to your school.

"Boss, boss!" the annoying brat that was the "servant" ran in.

"What is it?!" a look of annoyance was on the Boss' face.

You just continue sitting. Still in tired drunkenness. You could escape this easily, normally. But today was different. You were _tired. _You were _lazy. _You were _drunk_.Oh, don't forget that you were freaking pissed off at the Quarterback of Deimon High. He had appeared, _again_, outside your house. He had cackled like a demon and told you to join the football club in his own way. Didn't make any sense, you went to a different school. How the heck would you play football?

The feeling of being untied racked you from your thoughts, "We're extremely sorry, Akira-sama!"[1]

They bow continually, causing you to sigh. If you were being called 'Akira-sama' that meant only one thing… The quarterback had just saved you. Not that you needed it. Once you were sober you could have escaped. Very easily at that. But it was fine this way too.

Again you're racked from your thoughts when you hear Hiruma's cackle coming from the door.

Your piercing silver[2] eyes stared at him. Annoying. Absolutely _annoying_. But something inside you was happy. You knew that. Not that you would ever tell that demon.

"Tch, guess I owe you one now."

A psychotic grin forms on the blond's face and he turns to leave, his dog Cerberos following after him.

You pull your hand through your (color) hair. Damn Demon, couldn't he wait up for you?

You walk out the door and get into the taxi, the driver didn't seem thrilled to drive a well-known delinquent and a black-mailing demon. Oh well, these things were natural.

In your tired and 'wounded' state you can't think clearly. Proof? You put your head on the demon's shoulder. Now, normally Hiruma would just have a vein pop out and start shooting in the air. Thankfully, you were in a car so you didn't have to worry about that. Another reason to not have to worry about it: you two were dating. Everyone knew you two as "the Hell-sent" couple. Even if you were a couple, you two still spent very little time together. Reason? You only hanged out when you needed the other's help. He _used _to use Agon (no, they weren't dating) but he betrayed him. … Okay he betrayed you too.

You feel Hiruma push you off his shoulder, "Oi, freaking silver eyes, get up."

You grunt and frown as you realize your missing your contacts. Luckily, your demon "boyfriend" remembered to bring extra. Two more things you owed him.

"I owe… you again…" you mumble in annoyance.

Taking the contacts, you put them into your eyes skillfully and hastily. That probably couldn't end well.

"What am I doing here anyway? I don't go to Deimon."

Insert cackling.

"I signed you up!"

"… Why the frig did you do that?!"

Insert more cackling.

"Kekeke, you already know the answer to that."

You frown, again, not at all enthusiastic about this. You were the leader of the gang at Setsugetsu. If you weren't there, things happen. Like what happened this morning.

You mentally shrug, well guess the "boss" can handle it himself. Insert mental smirk.

_Whisper whisper_.

"It's the hell-sent couple! Don't make eye-contact!"

Annoyance laces through your very being instantly. Even if Hiruma didn't mind being called that, you sure as heck did. Why couldn't they come up with something else? "Hell-sent" was too… you lost your train of thought. Quickly you pick up a new "track" and think back to when Hiruma and you were ten.

-Cue flashback-

Your face frowns in concentration, Hiruma's face as calm as always. You almost turn over the table when you hear him say, "I win."

"But I didn't blink!"

Yep, you were upset over a staring competition. Yep, very childish. (–dodges reader's punches-)

Seemingly out of nowhere he pulls out a computer, playing back the past thirty seconds. You pouted when you saw the part where you blinked. Stupid fly.

"I'll be wanting for my winnings."

Insert maniacal laughter.

Insert pouting ten year old.

"Hiruma-saann, why can't we just make an alliance?"

He blows a bubble with his bubble gum, "Why should I make an alliance with a brat like you?"

You huff and throw a random object at him, which he magically catches, "If you agree I'll stop bugging you!"

"Why should I believe a spoiled brat like you?"

"I am not a brat! Now just accept!"

The Americans stared at you two, wondering why on Earth they didn't just throw you guys out. Or, at least, throw you out. If they tried doing that to Hiruma their secrets wouldn't be secrets any more.

A girl in the corner sighs then says in American, "Why don't you two make it interesting?"

You and Hiruma look at the girl with curios faces.

"Play… another game of your choice, if Hiruma wins you don't do the alliance, _but _you have to date. If Akira wins, no dating but you have to do the alliance."

"If neither of us win?" you couldn't stop yourself from asking.

"You do the alliance and date."

"Kekeke, interesting."

-End flashback—

Let's just say, neither of you won. That's how you got into this mess… that wasn't really a mess since you got what you wanted. You two dated, but only did it for the alliance. Graduation, that's how long you two had to date. The alliance could last however long you two wanted it. It would probably last for awhile after the relationship. A cunning and smart Demon with a… terrifying delinquent "queen" was a pretty good mix. Seeing as he did all the planning while you did all the physical stuff.

The reason the alliance had remained instead of breaking off when Agon appeared, was because he betrayed you two. Or… maybe it's betrayed you four, seeing was it was Musashi, Kurita, Hiruma, and yourself. More them though, you didn't take an interest in their schemes, or trying to get into Shinryuuji. Hence, you were at a different school from them. Even so, you were peeved when he did betray you guys. You had to stay in the alliance with the damn demon. You could handle the relationship, you two didn't talk about it nor did you two love each other. But with the alliance still in tact, you had to join in on Hiruma's scheming. Although, as to why you didn't break off the alliance yourself was unknown to others. Not even the all-knowing Hiruma knew why. In fact, I don't think _you _even knew why.

Your thoughts were yet again interrupted by Hiruma as he says, 'Freaking silver eyes, pay attention."

You run into a tree shortly after that.

"Say it sooner next time…" you growl to him.

He walks over to you and leans in, "Kekeke, your contact in your left eye fell out."

Okay, maybe you didn't skillfully put them on.

You put a hand on your left eye. "Let's just go."

Insert cackling. Again.

For some reason that you did not comprehend, Hiruma was taking you to the American Football club. You really did _not _want to go. Kurita was there. Kurita meant hugs. Hugs meant death; and you didn't feel like being welcomed into the arms of it. Literally.

Still thinking about certain death and hugs, you didn't notice Hiruma had stopped. Yep, you bumped into him. On the bright side, he's in a good mood and didn't do anything to you! But, that was mainly because Kurita was already running towards you to hug you.

"Akira-saaann!"

Hiruma dodged the death-hug, you on the other hand were not so lucky.

"Can't…br..ea…th…e…."

Kurita didn't seem to notice that you were actually started to suffocate.

"Oi, damn fat-ass, she can't breathe."

You now owe Hiruma for three things.

"Ah, gomen, Akira-san!"

Kurita let you out of the death-hug. Air. Sweet sweet air.

"Good to see you too, Kurita…" you mumble, rubbing your throat with your free hand.

Out of the corner of your right eye, you can see Musashi. You could also see Sena, also known was Eyeshield 21. Sena's very existence pissed you off, he used to always be bullied and forced to run errands. Anezaki—Mamori-neechan to him—would always protect and save him. Honestly, it pissed you off.

'Be a freaking man, Sena!' you soon realize you're talking to yourself.

Turning around to look at Hiruma, you barely dodge the bullets he shoots at you. "Kekeke, go get into your uniform!"

You fold your arms, "May I point out that I have yet to be treated for my wounds? _And _I need another contact? _And _I don't want to play football?"

He obviously ignores your last comment and yells for Anezaki, "Oi! Shitty manager!"

Anezaki turns and sighs, "Hiruma-kun, could you please stop calling me that?"

He ignores her, "Go treat the freaking delinquent queen."

You hiss at the sound of your other nick-name and walk off, ignoring Anezaki, "I can treat it myself."

The manager frowns, "Akira-chan," –you twitch at the sound of 'chan'- "you're just as stubborn as Hiruma-kun! Let me do it for you!"

"Shut it, freaking Manager. I said I can do it myself."

You walk into the club house and slam the door, making Monta jump, "You scared me MAX!"

You stick your tongue out at him, "Revenge for last time, monkey."

"I-"

Anezaki walks in.

"Mamori-saann!" Monta swoons.

She says hello and turns to look for you, who is long gone by now.

_In the locker room-_

You are confused. You are annoyed. You are going to murder someone.[3]

Good thing the one that entered the locker room was Hiruma, because if it was anyone else… Let's just say they would be dead.

You pick up a gun – out of nowhere, like Hiruma does – and shoot at him. You miss, which was only natural. The two of you never hit each other, you were both too fast.

He pulled a machine gun – again, out of nowhere – and shoots at you. You're both in your own psychotic world until Anezaki enters. Damn witch.

"Hiruma-kun! Akira-chan! Please don't do that, what if one of you gets hurt?!"

You pout, sad that your fight ended the way it did, "He," you gesture towards the demon, "would never get hurt. For me, it doesn't matter," you point to your still bleeding head, "besides, it's not like I'm important to you guys for American Football or somethin'."

Anezaki turns to Hiruma, "You didn't tell, Akira-chan..?"

Twitch. What didn't he tell you?

He's ignoring you two, on his computer, typing some random crap. Or strategy. Who knows, you can only see out of your right eye.

Suddenly remembering you can only see out your right eye, you walk towards Hiruma. Even if you were pissed that he hadn't told you something, you needed contacts more. For now, you could play along in his game and play football. You'll make him talk. Later.

"Hiruma, where are my extracontacts?"

You're now ignoring Anezaki.

He doesn't look up from his computer as he points to his locker. Does he _really _believe you're going in there?

"I'm not going in there."

"Kekeke, it's not going to jump out and eat you."

You frown. Weighing your options, you then realize. You only have one option, and are now screwed.

Hesitantly you open the locker, surprised when nothing comes out to eat you. For all you know though, he could have cleaned it out in an instant so that there's no proof. Yep, that's gotta be it.

You grab the contacts and slip one of them into your left eye, the silver turning into brown again. Woo, you could see again.

Outisde you hear, "Huh? Huuh? Huuuhh?!"

Looks like the Huh Huh brothers were back. Woo. –sarcasm sarcasm-[4]

"Akira-chan! Stop ignoring me and let me bandage you!"

In an attempt to make Anezaki stop pestering you, you grab the bandages from Hiruma's locker and start doing the bandaging yourself. If there was anything you hated more then being weak, it was being treated like a baby. Then again, you hated a lot of things so you couldn't say much.

"I'm fine; can I go back to _my _school now?"

Hiruma's bubble gum pops, "This _is_ your school, damn delinquent queen."

Twitch. Couldn't the damn demon come up with a better name for you?

You make a "harrumph" sound and exit the room, quickly taking off the bandages you had just put on. Freaking Anezaki, if it hadn't been for her she wouldn't have had to waste energy. Why was she so motherly?!

Quickly exiting the clubhouse, you almost run into a girl. She looks slightly familiar to you, but you don't say anything. Passing by, you take in all you can: tall, piercing yellow eyes and _dark _red hair. Her left ear has two earrings in it, both hoops, and she has something clearly written on her jacket. _Shiryuuji_.[5]

After that, you don't think much of the girl. Not like you had the time to though, seeing as you were off to practice with the club. Something about a ladder, pushing things and breaking them, throwing, and kicking. Or, something like that. You were still too tired to understand what they were saying.

Through-out the practice, the blond demon didn't come out of the clubhouse. Neither did the Shinryuuji girl. Who was she?

Kurita makes his way over to you, "Akira-san, are you alright?"

You wave him off, "I'm fine, just wondering who what girl was earlier."

Kurita pulls off his helmet then starts explaining, "She's Takeshi Kai. She sometimes plays in Agon's place when he's not there, although generally she's not there either. Her father is a well known yakuza in Setsuo[6] and controls most of the town. Because of her violent background, she get's along pretty well with Agon."

You frown, Agon? That traitor that betrayed you?! Like… like a traitor!

You're shaken from your thoughts as Kai comes out of the clubhouse, a bored expression on her face. She looks at you with her piercing yellow eyes then leaves.

You wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but, you were curios. You wanted to know more about this 'Takeshi Kai'.

END

1. I made the eye-color silver to make your eyes odd. You'll find out why later on! Maybe… probably… probably not…

2. Akira is your last name. No one calls you buy your first because they don't know, except Hiruma. HIRUMA KNOWS EVERYTHIINNGG (except for that one thing…)

3. Dunno. I was confused at the time, and when I revised this I was too lazy to rewrite that whole scene.

4. You don't like the "Huh-huh" brothers.

5. Did I spell that right?

6. I made Setsuo up. Didn't want to do a bunch of research… -lazy-

Back to normal mode:

Me: Welp. That's the chapter. I'm off to sleep! OR AM I?! –maniacal laughter-

Kai: … -pretend to not know me and walks off with a bored expression-

Agon: … trash. –also walks off-

Ren: zzz… -turns over and goes back to sleeping-

Me: Wake up, Ren! You have to be introduced!

Ren: -eyes open- I don't come in till later… I'm gonna go back to sleep.

Shin: -does push-ups in the background-

Me: -cackles- Review, or else!

Background: why is the author such a nutcase…?


	2. Down for the Count?

A/N: So. I decided to be nice and post the next chapter this week. The next chapter will be up on the 11th of this month. By the way, it's really late here and I had to re-write this.. so if parts don't make sense, blame it on my tiredness. I promise I'll read through it and edit if it's _really _bad. –bows-

Chapter two

You walked down the dark street, lights flickering on and off. Wind whistling through the dilapidated buildings. Stares were being sent your way from the people who stayed up too late. A yawn escaped your lips, your silver eyes begging to be closed.

Glowing orbs stared from around corners, within buildings, and behind walls. Light reflected off metal causing it to shine in the night. Wood added whistling to the wind as it flew through the night. Snickers made you realize why children weren't allowed down here.

"Come, boys, I know you're there, you know that I know. Let's get this over with, I want to get home to sleep."

People walked towards you, swinging their bats, bringing up their knives in a fighting stance, and fists in front of their body. The leader of the group stared at you from the top of a wall, "Sorry, Beautiful, but you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

You dodged as a bat was aimed at your head. You grabbed it and yanked it out of the assaulter's arms, then swung it at his head. He was unconscious in an instant. There were now twenty-eight left. Let's just hope there wasn't any back-up.

Skillfully you appeared behind another attacker and touched one of their pressure-points. You quickly moved to your next target, punching them in the jaw and blinking as their blood splashed onto your face. Let's hope the blood wouldn't drip into your eyes and make it impossible to see.

"Twenty-seven, Beautiful! I suggest you pick up the pace, another thirty are on their way. I'd say… oh, five minutes, beautiful."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

You pulled out your switchblade and stabbed it into someone's abdomen, pulling it out when its task was done. You charged another one of them and kicked them in the head, dodging an attack from an assailant to your left. Your knife found its mark yet again, and you pulled it out quickly. Twenty-five left.

Three people attacked you with bats, you dodged two, one made contact with your knee. You ignored the pain and rolled, throwing your knife at a person's shoulder. You blocked a punch with your forearm and grabbed their arm, breaking it; their scream was music to your ears. You stood up and stopped your knee from buckling. Running you ripped a person's bat from them and swung it at a woman's head; her half-strained scream was also music to your ears. Twenty-three assailants left, four minutes till another twenty came.

You kneed someone in the stomach and made a fist with your two hands, hitting the person in the back of the head. They coughed up blood and stained your paints, causing you to frown. You liked these pants, and they cost a lot.

"You're getting me new clothes."

"If you win. Three and a half minutes left, Beautiful."

You swung your bat again, it made contact with a person's side. You ducked and thanked your "delinquent instinct"; you would be on the ground if it wasn't for that. A bat made contact with your head, and blinked away the blurriness. Better that then a stab to your left leg. Twenty-one left, two minutes.

Your bat was yanked out of your arms and was thrown half-way down the street. You rolled and jumped up, touching a pressure point on two people. A knife grazed your side, and you elbowed the owner's wrist. Taking the knife into your hands you stabbed it into the person's back and dragged it down. You knocked him down and stepped on his wrist for good measure. In an instant you felt at least five knives aimed at you, and you jumped up and landed on one of their shoulders. You stabbed your knife into the person's shoulder and pulled it out. Jumping down you kicked the person, causing them to trip and land on their stomach. Seventeen left, one minute.

_Crud… head is starting to hurt, knee is hurting… so screwed._

You cursed when you heard the sound of more people joining the "party".

"Sorry, Beautiful, looks like they're ahead of time."

Forty-seven left.

Your delinquent instinct went crazy after that. Dodge, duck, block, roll, jump.

"Beauitful, you okay?"

"Shut up."

You closed your silver eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Two seconds later you opened your eyes and stabbed a person in the chest. Your silver eyes were glazed over, and your breathing became raged. You punched, rolled, ducked, dodged, stabbed, and jumped again. You would have won, there were only a few left now. 'Course, the leader of the gang saw what would happen if he didn't intervene.

He whispered into your ear from behind, "Sorry, Beautiful, but, I kinda ned them still."

You turned around and were about to lunge at him, but stopped when you felt yourself drop. You didn't bother to scream when a knife went straight through your leg, and held it into the ground.

**Next Day**

You pulled the knife out of your leg and propped yourself up on the wall. Last night's occurrences had messed up your schedule. You should be in your bed right now, not on the cold ground bleeding yourself out.

Somehow you manage to stand up with your injured body. Getting to your apartment, was a different story. It took you _at least _an hour to get back to your apartment. It was a mystery to you as to how you hadn't bled to death.

Opening your door you limp in slowly. You want to sleep. Sleep. Yes. Sleep. Sleep sounded good… You collapsed on the floor after that.

-Hiruma-

He frowned. You weren't at Deimon, and you weren't answering your phone. So where on Earth were you?

"Hiruma-kun, what's wrong?" Anezaki asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Che, it has nothing to do with you, Shitty Manager."

Hiruma stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He ignored the Manager as she ranted about not wanting to be called that and walked away.

"He's most likely worried about Akira," Musashi told Anezaki.

She frowned. The great Commander From Hell was _worried_? Just what were you to him?

-Your Apartment-

You opened your eyes and realized you were still lying on the cold floor. Slowly and painfully, you stood up. Frowning when you looked at the blood on the floor.

_Clean up my leg and other injuries, then come back to clean up the blood…_

Stiffly, you walked into your bathroom and turned on the shower. You didn't bother to strip as you entered, basking in the warmth of the water. You cleaned your wounds then exited, wrapping a towel around yourself. Not that it would do anything at this point.

You entered your bedroom and jumped onto your bed. Sleep. You had, no, _wanted _to sleep.

"Friggin… can't sleep… gotta clean the wounds…"

You fell asleep again, but it wasn't peaceful. You constantly woke up and fell asleep. You didn't stay awake till about three. Your clothes were some-what dry, but your body was cold.

"Dammit. Can't get sick, now…"

You changed into shorts and a tank so you could easily bandage the wounds. It took you an hour and a half to fully disinfect and bandage all the wounds. Your leg gave you the most problems.

You plopped yourself onto your bed and clothed your eyes, sleep soon overcoming you.

-Hiruma-

"Kekeke, we're done, damn brats!" Hiruma shot into the air.

The Deimon Devilbats escaped the field and ran into the clubhouse, Sena the first to clothe himself and escape the school completely. Then came Monta, the idiot tight-end, the "Huh-Huh" brothers, Suzuna, Anezaki, and Fat-ass junior. Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita were the last three there.

"Akira-san didn't come at all today… I hope she's alright." Kurita said with worry in his voice.

Hiruma merely blew a bubble with his gum and typed on his computer. Musashi was quiet as he observed his friend.

"Hiruma, you know where she lives, don't you?"

"Che, course I do, damn old man. She lives in that ghost-town."

"Then why don't we go visit her?"

"Keh, if whatever happened to her is important, we'll know soon enough."

That was all Hiruma said before he closed his laptop and left, leaving behind Kurita and Musashi to their own thoughts.

-Back with you-

Your alarm clock went off at 6:20 AM. How long had you been asleep? **Grooowwll.** When was the last time you ate?

You tried to stand up, but your knee buckled and your leg screamed in pain. Well great, how were you supposed to eat now?

**Grrrooowwwllll.**

Eat first, pain later.

You stood up quickly, and ignored the pain lacing through your entire body. Making your way to the kitchen you hoped Hiruma wouldn't decide to pop up at your place… actually, you just didn't want anyone over.

Your fridge was full of left-overs from nights before. You decided on eating cereal though and grabed the milk. Opening you cabinent you took out your cereal and poured it into a bowl. Milk soon followed after it.

You ate a bowl, then another, then another, then another. You didn't even remember how many you had eaten now.

You looked at the floor, the blood stain still there. You frown. You didn't want to bend and clean it up. Your frown deepens as you realize you need to clean it.

Painfully, you stand up and put your bowl in the sink; wetting a towel with the water at the same time. You walked back to the red stain and bent down, your knee screaming in agony.

You wiped the blood off the floor then stood back up, grabbing onto the counter when your knee refused to listen. In annoyance you threw the towel into the sink and hopped on one leg to your bedroom. You changed into a long-sleeve turtle neck and your actual pajama pants. The only reason you hadn't stayed in your pajamas: if anyone came, they wouldn't question you about your wounds.

Yawning, you collapsed in your bed again, not waking up till later.

-Fwoosh, tiimmme skiiipp!-

The doorbell went off, jolting you from your sleep. You feel like screaming at it, couldn't you sleep in peace!?

"I'M COMING!" you yell.

You stood up, trying your best to not fall or show your pain. Walking out the door proved to be difficult, and walking down the hall was even harder. Now just to walk across the kitchen and to the door. Yaayyy…

Just as you made it to the kitchen, the door was slammed open. Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita entered.

"What the heck do you guys want?" you look at the clock, "Shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"Shouldn't _you _be at school?"

You shrugged at Musashi's comment, "I needed a break."

Hiruma had made himself at home and was sitting on your couch; chewing gum and typing away on his computer. What made him think he could barge in and act like he lived here?!

"Akira-san, are you alright?" Kurita asked.

"Divine. Now get out."

You walked into the kitchen, doing your best not to limp or stumble. Apparently it wasn't good enough.

"What's wrong with your legs?"

You looked over your shoulder at Hiruma and put on the best "not in pain" face you could, "What'cha talking about? I'm fine and so are my legs."

He stared at you for another second then went back to typing.

For thirty seconds you just stood there, gripping onto the top of the counter, hoping no one saw. Of course, your wish couldn't be granted. For the Commander From Hell saw all!

"If you're fine why are you gripping onto the counter so hard?"

You bit your lip. Crap. The pain was starting to come back. You blinked your eyes, forcing back the tears. You gripped the counter, making your knuckles go white. Your legs shook as they tried to hold up your weight. You couldn't do it anymore.

You collapsed on the floor.

Moar A/N: I'm baacckkk! xD Hehe, anyway. Yeah, cliffhanger ending! –evil grin- MWAHAHA! If I actually finish this in time, it'll be up on the date it's _supposed _to be up. (the 8th of this month). After that, expect the chapters to be posted on Mondays. During the summer I'll up it to two chapters a week, _maybe _even three. Depending on my mood, and if I've finished this or not. Probably won't, I have to write this till Hiruma and you graduate! O.O

P.S. Sorry for sucky title for thsi chapter. But hey, its 3:30 am, I was watching/recording a show for 8 hours straight. AND I didn't get that much sleep last night... or... Thursday night... Friday morrning..? I'm confused now.


	3. Fourteen Days

Chapter three

It had been a week since you had fallen in your kitchen. Seven days of sleeping "peacefully" in your coma. Seven days of not having to feel your pain. Seven days of break. Seven days of worry.

Of course, Hiruma would never admit that. He was _Hiruma_. Hiruma didn't show his worry, or voice it. He just watched and "took care" of those he worried about in the shadows. That's how it had always worked for him. But now, he couldn't do that. You were in a coma, thanks to your head injury, and he couldn't just black-mail someone to make you wake up. He didn't voice that though. No, of course not. For as was said before, he was Hiruma Yoichi; the Commander From Hell.

"Hiruma-san, you should probably go home to get some sleep… We'll call you if Akira-san wakes up."

Hiruma looked up from his laptop and stared at the nurse. She wasn't the usual crazy occult nurse that was there. Her shift had probably ended, which meant he had stayed longer than he should have.

"Keh," was all he said as he left.

After Hiruma left, the nurse took notice that your heartrate had sped up. It always did that when he left. It was almost as if, you knew what was going on. That was insane, though. How could you know? You were in a coma, it must just be coincidence. Yes, that's what it was. A coincidence.

However, that was incorrect. You knew exactly what was going on even in your coma. You knew when Hiruma arrived, when he left. You knew when the nurses came in and checked on you. You knew when the other Deimon Devilbats visited. You knew when Hiruma would talk to you and say, "Damn delinquent, if you don't wake up on your own, I'll do it myself." Those words calmed you in your unconscious state. But even though you knew what was going on, you didn't wake up. Not once. Seven days had passed and soon another seven passed.

-Week later-

The Deimon Devilbats sat uncomfortably in Akira's room. They listened to the "beep… beep… beep…" of the machine that told them you were still living. Well that, and the fact that you were breathing. It had been fourteen days since you had gone into your coma and, to be honest, they missed you. Even if you had just joined the American Football team, they had known you ever since they "started" it. You always visited and cared for them in your own way. Not that you would admit it. But it was true, you always took care of them. In return, they took care of you.

"Ano… how long do you all plan to stay here? It won't help Akira-san wake up."

Hiruma didn't look up from his computer as the nurse talked. Not even the nervous Sena said anything. They all just sat there, in silence. Except the "beep… beep…" thing. There was no bubbliness like there usually was. Not even the idiot Taki was talking. They just sat. and sat. and sat.

It took you four hours (eight pm) to open your eyes. The American Football club were all asleep on each other, except for Hiruma. His jade eyes were staring into your own silver ones.

"Hi," you said hoarsely.

"Che, wake up, damn brats!"

The team jolted awake, hitting people they were close to in the head. They nearly jumped on you when they saw you were awake.

"Akira-san! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?"

Your highly trained ears picked up everything they said, but your brain was another story. All your brain could think was: pain.

Hiruma noticed your features, you didn't show it to the others, but you were in pain. Your injuries on your legs were worse than what he had told the others. But the one he was mostly worried about was your head. You had been hit on the head by a _bat_. While that was normal to you since you normally had months to recover, it wasn't to him. You were apart of the team now, and you had to be well enough to play Shinryuji. Yes, he was practically saying they would beat Bando Spiders. Yes, he sounded selfish. But that's just how Hiruma was.

"Damn brats! Stop asking the Damn Delinquent stupid questions and a get damn nurse!"

"Hieee! Hai, Hiruma-san!" Sena was the first to react.

Shortly after Sena left, a nurse entered the room. She did the standard protocol, poking you with something, asking you questions. At some point you were ready to hit her in the head and tell her you just wanted food. But your tiredness got the better of you and you kept your arms to the bed.

Finally, after she left, you were once again bombarded with questions. You didn't show your discomfort to them though. You couldn't, not in your tired state. Your drooping eye-lids were forced up by your sheer willpower to stay awake for them. You were soft when it came to them, especially when you just woke up from a fourteen day coma.

Hiruma stopped typing on his computer and closed it, a bubble appearing from his mouth after. He walked out of the room, not saying anything. You didn't say anything either, but the temporary speed up of your heart said everything. He would be back, later. For now he had to take care of something.

"Oi, damn doctor, what's _really _wrong with Akira?"

The doctor looked tiredly at Hiruma, "Ah… yes, Hiruma-san… well… where to begin."

Insert safety lock pulled off of gun.

Insert sweat-drop.

"Well, her head suffered minor injuries. The assailant didn't hit her very hard. Her knee and leg on the other hand, are a different story. The left knee was hit pretty badly, and it'll take a few weeks… no, months, to heal. The right leg was cut straight through, though, the cut somehow avoided her vitals. It'll take awhile to heal… as long as the knee, or maybe even longer."

Hiruma put the safety lock back onto the gun and walked out of the hospital. He would return later. Right now, he had to take care of something. Something no one else could do.

-Back at your room-

"Mina-san, shouldn't you be going? It's late," you said sweetly.

Musashi winced, and Kurita stared. You were being _sweet_ and _considerate_. And it was obvious. Before whenever you were worried about them you would just say "Get the freaking heck out of here, you damn idiots! You're annoying me!" You were being sweet. That wasn't like you. Time to get everyone out.

"Akira-san is right… we should probably go, and she needs her sleep."

Musashi was already ushering people out, Kurita waiting for everyone leave before trying to get out.

"Goodnight, mina-san," you said even sweeter.

Insert more wincing.

You pulled the covers over your head and closed your eyes. (Random A/N: Something I wanna do right now…) Sleep came easily to you, but dreams were another story. Although, I suppose it should be said that they were nightmares. You'd never admit you had nightmares about Hiruma and the Devilbats deserting you though. To others they would think that'd be a dream come true to you. But it wasn't. You had left your family and disowned your first name. You had met Hiruma by accident. He became the light that kept you going. You wanted to beat him at his own game. You never would, but you wanted to try. And try you did. Then Musashi and Kurita came into your life. You didn't welcome them, you didn't trust them. Hiruma was the first person you had let into your world. You didn't feel safe letting two more people in. But after months you finally did. Then you grew up and met the Devilbats. You hesitantly let them into your world, and your bond grew. But you were afraid. Afraid of the day when you would all go your own ways. That's right. The great Akira was _scared_.

You squirmed in your bed, your heartrate picking up. Your hand instinctively grabbed out to hold onto something. That something being Hiruma's arm.

He didn't shrug you off, but he didn't exactly like it either. He didn't come back to your "Blanky". Yet, even with those feelings he let you hold onto him. He rubbed relaxing circles into your hand, and you finally let go of him. Your body remained tense though. Until you heard the words, "Go to sleep, damn delinquent… I'm right here."

You calmed at those words and went back into a peaceful sleep. Hiruma didn't leave that night. He stayed in that hospital room, and watched you.

_Che… you've become troulblesome… making me stay here all night just because you had nightmares. _

He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the chair. The moonlight covered you two in its nightly rays. You were relaxed at the sound of Hiruma's breathing, and he was relaxed at the fact that you could play in the match against Shinryuji. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Mm… I love you… Hiruma…" you mumbled in your sleep.

Thankfully, Hiruma's overly sensitive hearing didn't pick up your words in his own sleep.

_To be continued… _

Me: -Grins- mwahahaha! I will make you wait a week to see what happpennsss! –delusionaly tired- -is that a word?-

Everyone from ES21: … even if her writing is better at 1am… there's still that tired stupidness…

Me: Please review! ;D


	4. The Past is the Past

Quick A/N: This takes place shortly before the match against Shinryuji. Your injuries have magically healed and you're ready to play against Agon. Sorta.

Chapter four:

You leaned back into the wall and rubbed your knee and leg. Even if you were technically "healed" they still hurt. They weren't going to be your last injuries either. The gang would come again, after you had healed, of course, and they would be stronger.

"Keep moving, damn brats!"

You didn't bother to look up to see who had spoken. He didn't push you as hard as he did the others, but he still made you work. It was slightly annoying to you, you didn't like being given special treatment just because you were hurt. In all honesty and technicalities, you were healed.

You stood up and grumbled something under your breath before going into the club-house. Grabbing your clothes, you changed quickly before the others came in. That was the annoying thing about being a girl… everyone else was a guy.

"YA-HA!"

You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard Hiruma's voice. You made your way to the door and peaked out, grinning slightly when you saw Hiruma shooting with his bazooka.

You picked up your things and exited the clubhouse. The noise behind you quieted down as you got further away, cars soon replacing the voices. The cars sped past, some going too fast for their own good, others going too slow. You frown as you realize you're going to have to walk home. Woopty-doo.

"(First Name)-san."

You stopped in your tracks at hearing your first name. Slowly, you turned around and stared at a red-headed yellow-eyed girl. She returned your stare.

"How do you know my name…?"

She gave a dull and fake smile, "My father is in the yakuza, we have our ways."

She walked towards you and whispered, "I suggest you stay out of the match against Shinryuji… wouldn't want you to get even more hurt."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Her yellow eyes stared into your contact affected brown ones. Her eyes seemed to stare into your soul, reading your thoughts.

"I didn't say you had to. Just a suggestion… Well, whatever, this is getting boring. Seeya."

As she turned to leave you grabbed onto her wrist and growled at her, "Don't just tell me "don't play" then leave."

_MOVE! _Your mind screamed at you.

You moved to the right just as Kai pulled the trigger. Your mind screamed at you again, _Dodge to the left! _You did as it said, anther bullet whizzing past you.

Again your mind screamed at you, but you couldn't react fast enough. You had lost your footing and couldn't regain it.

In an instant Kai was behind you, a gun pointed at your back, "Delinquents and Yakuza are different. Remember that."

She turned to leave. And this time, you let her.

You weren't surprised when the Hiruma and Kurita came to see what the commotion was. Nor were you surprised when you saw blood dripping down your body. You had been shot, and you didn't even notice.

-Hiruma POV-

Hiruma caught you before you fell, his arm turning red quickly. He laid you on the ground and checked on the bulletwound. It had missed your vitals, just barely. Kai was skilled, but why say the obvious?

"What happened to Akira-san?" Kurita said worriedly.

The others were yet to come, seeing as they had thought the gun shooting was from Hiruma.

"Agon's copy decided to pay (F/N) a visit."

Kurita froze at hearing your first name, "She… knows…?"

The blond demon ignored Kurita and went back to inspecting your wound. He grabbed bandages – seemingly out of nowhere… - and bandaged you. The blood soaked through quickly. Hiruma frowned.

He picked you up bridal-style and carried you back to the clubhouse. The others were quickly entering and asking what had happened. Seriously, what was with you and getting hurt lately?

"She's fine, you damn brats."

Hiruma walked to his locker and pulled something out. Returning, he placed the ointment onto your injury then bandaged it back up. Hopefully you wouldn't wake up and cause the wound to get worse. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't wake up till dinner.

He sat down on a chair and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up your file and read through it. After finding what he needed he closed the computer and walked over to you.

"Damn fat-ass, if the Damn delinquent wakes up don't let he go anywhere. I'll be back."

The blond picked something up and left. It was time to pay a visit to a certain Delinquent's brother.

-Time skip: Your brother's house-

"Open the door, Damn Delinquent Brother."

The door slammed open, revealing a scar covered man, "Ah, Hiruma Yoichi, long time no see. How's the brat?"

Hiruma cackled, "Alive."

The brother let Hiruma enter the house, never taking his eyes off of the demon. He never paid a visit unless he had questions. Questions that weren't exactly public.

"Past, why she ran," Hiruma ordered while sitting down.

"Hmm, so you still don't have that info, Hiruma-_Dono_. I'll tell ya, but what's in it for me?"

"I continue to take care of the Damn Delinquent and you continue to pretend you're dead."

The brother snorted but obliged and started the story.

-Flashback-

_A four year old version of you ran around the house. It looked similar to that of a yakuza member, which was pretty close. Your mother was the leader of a gang, a well-known one too. Your father, on the other hand, was a quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys. _[1] _But he had retired recently and was "Just some Old Player". To you he was someone who didn't participate in family things. He was usually in his room, alone. Not even your mother bothered with him after he retired. Sometimes you wondered if he was lonely. He was always alone in his room. Even when it was his birthday you didn't see him. Slowly, you started not trying to talk to your father, and your mother didn't care. She had more important things to take care of. That's why you started confiding in your older brother He was the only one who paid attention to you, and you liked it. He always took care of you, and played with you. You loved him, and he you. That was why you two ran away to Japan. It wasn't hard, your brother had a friend who flew you two there. The hardest part was the language transition. While knowing Japanese, you were still used to always speaking in English. That had happened when you were four years old._

_When you turned five your bother "died" and you were left alone. After that your brother's girlfriend took care of you, but you felt out of place. She was a prissy and fragile thing. You were a tomboy and tough. Eventually you ran away from her, and took to living on the streets. She didn't bother to look for you, which was fine. You liked it on the streets, there were always fights to watch, and sometimes join. But its kind of hard for a five year old to join teenagers in a fight. Soon a year passed, and you turned six._

_This was when you met Hiruma. He was tall for his age, and skinny. He had unusually pointy ears and teeth, and he spoke maturely for his age. You followed him everywhere, to his great annoyance, but he didn't tell you to get lost. But at the same time, he didn't say to stay with him. Eventually you got brave enough to tackle him and ask him something, "Can I stay with you?". His answer was nothing more then a snort. _

_Seven. You were seven now and you still stayed with Hiruma. Even so, you didn't try to get close to him, nor he to you. You two went to the same school, shared a room, and you still followed him everywhere; but you two didn't get closer. You both never tried to get closer, and that was fine with you guys. You wouldn't meddle too much into his life, and he wouldn't to you either._

_Nothing eventful happened until you both turned ten, he had found an American base and you two were sneaking in. You watched in amazement at the Football game, Hiruma matching your expression. Then you two were grabbed by some American that said something along the lines of: You shouldn't be here. For some reason he let you two go and led you into a room. There you watched them all play Texas Hold'em. It made no sense to you, but Hiruma figured it all out after the first game. After that he was rich, and you two were "dating" and in an alliance._

_Eleven. You and Hiruma were closer now, not that you two would admit it. It wasn't because of the "relationship" thing, it was because you two finally decided to talk to each other. It wasn't anything interesting, just a short conversation about football, or something about Hiruma and Texas Hold'em. _

_Thirteen. That's when you first became the leader of a gang. Hiruma didn't care, so that meant it was okay. Not that he influenced everything you did. It's just, you thought highly of what Hiruma said, just like any sane person would._

_Fourteen. You moved out of Hiruma's apartment. You didn't know why, you just did. It probably had something to do with Agon, you didn't like him. Nor he you. So you left. _

_Fifteen, that's when you met Musashi and Kurita. [2] You didn't like it, you had let someone invade your world, and now two others were trying to. Sure, you loved playing football with them, but you didn't want more people in your "perfect" world. _

_A month later, you allowed them into your world. Agon was out of the picture now, a complete and utter jerk that you wanted to flipping murder. You would, one day, but not yet. It wasn't a high priority, mainly because you weren't affected as much. While the others had wanted to go to Shinryuuji, you had applied to Setsugetsu. But even so, you would get your revenge. On that damn Agon. One day._

_So, here you were. Seventeen, ready for revenge. And oh, would it be sweet._

-Back to normal-

The Damn Delinquent Brother was leaving something out. Hiruma knew that, but what was he hiding? He looked at his phone to check the time.

"Tch, stayed here longer then I should have."

Damn Delinquent Brother bowed sarcastically, "Stay safe, Hiruma-dono."

Hiruma stood up and walked towards the door. He paused and looked at something then taking a mental picture. He stepped out of the house into the darkening street. The streetlights were just starting to turn on, and the amount of cars on the road had died down. He thought of a distant memory, pushing it down immediately. Talking about the past always made unwanted memories to come up. He frowned as he realized he wasn't acting like himself. He was acting… _human_.

"Che, whatever…" he growled to himself.

His phone let out an annoying ring, and he picked it up, "What is it, Damn Fat-ass?"  
"Ah, uh, Hiruma, what should I do with Akira?"

"Wha.. Oh, I'll be there soon."

Hiruma closed his phone and turned around to head to Deimon. Your apartment was too far, and it was likely that the gang was waiting to ambush you. He'd have to take you to his. Damn Delinquent, no one was supposed to know where he lived.

He kicked the door open to the clubhouse, surprisingly not awakening you, "Damn Fat-ass, where are you?"

A chubby onion shaped head peaked out, "Hiruma, Akira-san is sleeping.."

"And?"

Hiruma walked in and frowned at you. He'd have to carry you to his apartment.

The blond demon put something in his locker then walked back to you and put you onto his back. He ignored whatever Kurita was saying and started heading towards his apartment.

-An hour later(Your POV)-

You woke up due to the intense pain in your side. Dammit your other wounds were almost healed and now you have another one.

"Wait… where am I…?"

You look around and realize you're not at your apartment, nor the clubhouse. Upon further investigation you realize… you're at Hiruma's apartment. In his bed. His. Bed. You repeated those words in your head a good one thousand times before you got the courage to try to stand. While trying to get up, something restricted your movements. You then noticed that you were practically tied to the bed.

"Hi….ru….MA…!"

The blond demon didn't stir; he was used to your screaming.

"Hiruma! Let me off this bed, right now!"

He was still asleep.

"Hiruma, get up, dammit!"

Still asleep.

"HIRUMA!"

Wo- nope still asleep.

"Freakin' flippin' crikey…" you mutter in annoyance.

Deciding that it was impossible to get Hiruma up, you went back to sleep; nightmares soon enveloping you in their dark embrace.

-After you're asleep-

Hiruma opened his eyes when he heard you say something in your sleep. Gee, what logic, he'll sleep through screaming, but wake up when you talk normally.

"Nn… no…" you mutter in your sleep.

He sat up and looked at your un-peaceful figure. You tossed and turned—or tried, you were tied to a bed—and muttered something almost every other second.

"Don't… leave me…"

The blond haired demon sat on the bed and rubbed relaxing circles into your hand. Your body stopped moving at his touch, and your muttering stopped somewhat. In your sleep you grabbed onto his hand, causing him to stop moving. He looked at you, your eyes were closed, and you breathing was even. He growled something and rubbed your hand with his other in an attempt to make you let go. Of course, it didn't work.

"Iloveyou," you slur in your sleep.

He looks at you again and gives his demonic grin. Somehow he pulls out his threat book and his cellphone – that had "coincidentally" been recording you – and wrote something down.

"Kekeke, Damn Delinquent, be careful what you say from now on."

With that, he pulled his hand out of yours and lay back down on the floor. You both had a peaceful sleep after that.

**End** **chapter**

1. I made your dad up xD And my family likes the Dallas Cowboys, so I made him the quarterback for them.

2. I don't know how old Hiruma and them were when they met… read through the manga and stuff, but came up with nothing. Soo, I figured they were around 15. Please correct me if I'm wrong, or if I was just blind and missed it!

Me: Yosh! Chapter four, DONE!

Kai: -fake enthusiasm- yaayyy.

Me: -ignores- So, Shinryuuji next chapter… 0.0 time to re-read the manga and keep everybody and everything in place!

Kai: -more fake enthusiasm- yaaayyy.

Me: -shoots Kai in the head-

P.S. Sorry if there's any typos...


	5. Shinryuuji vs Deimon

Note: This is during Shinryuuji and Deimon's match. The beginning part of it goes according to the manga, but after that I got lazy and _completely _changed the story… Sorry Anyway, Enjoy! ^^

Haven't been doing this:

I DON'T OWN YOU, EYESHIELD 21, OR HIRUMA. (I wish I did… T-T)

Chapter five:

It was the day of the match. Somehow, you had convinced Hiruma to let you play even though you had just been shot. You had to get your revenge on Kai and Agon. If you didn't… let's just go with someone else would become the victim of your wrath.

"Woowww…" you hear Sena say from behind you.

Ignoring him, you stalk off to the field, trying to beat everyone. Once you arrived you felt Agon's aura of pure evil. Where was Kai?

"Here, (F/N)-san. I didn't think you would come, especially with your wound."

You turn around and grin at her, "As if I'd miss this. I need to kill you, and that damn Agon."

Her yellow eyes darkened and turned into a mustard yellowish color. She was excited, something that was rare with her. You didn't notice it, but Agon did.

"Getting excited about trash?"

Kai looked towards Agon and put on her bored expression. Best not to make him think she was too excited about this.

She stalked off toward the bench, Agon soon following and entering into his "Crush them" mode. Kai did something similar. What was she, an exact copy of Agon?

The rest of Deimon arrived shortly after. Hiruma cackled evilly, Sena shook, Monta tried to impress Mamori, T- gah, well, you get the point.

"Do you guys understand what we're here to do?" Hiruma asked as the team started to huddle.

"Yeah! We're here to defeat Shinryuji."

You looked at Hiruma, that obviously wasn't the right answer. "We're here to kill them? Ya ha?"

You tried.

He grinned psychotically at you and repeated what you said in a yell "We'll kill them! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

The reporter yelled out, "And now with Shinryuji's kick off, the match has started!"

You caught the ball that was kicked to you and ran forward, eyes widening as you realized you were being pushed back. Using your reflexes, you threw the ball to seemingly nowhere, being tackled by #59.

Monta runs towards the ball and catches it in mid-air, being tackled by #23 after.

"He caught it in mid-air!"

You winced as you stood up then looked at Monta, sending him a smirk. He didn't see it, but that was your way of complimenting people. In a way, you were like Hiruma, except you didn't kick them. You just smirked at them when they weren't looking. Odd way of showing love, much? (-dodges punches from readers and Hiruma-)

You hid your limping as best as you could and walked to your position. You sneaked a look at Hiruma, trying to see if he saw. He did.

You could feel the tension thicken between Monta and Ikkyu. Silently, you sent Monta a "Good luck". He'd need it.

-Kai's POV-

Kai watched in mild amusement as the monkey tried to shake Ikkyu. _No use, monkey. You're weaker then he._

She almost laughed when Monta thought he had shaken Ikkyu and was ready to catch the ball. She turned her attention to Hiruma who seemed to pause before looking to his left and throwing it to you. Kai hnned.

She continued to watch as Monta seemed to beg something from Hiruma. Hiruma appeared to say no at first, but his change of expressions told Kai that he had agreed to whatever the monkey had asked. Her eyes turned back into a mustard color. She couldn't wait to get onto the field to crush them all… Kai looked at Agon, of course, she'd take the left overs.

-Your POV-

The game had just started and your legs/side already felt like crap. In all honesty, you could handle it, but it was Hiruma you had to worry about. If he found out he would bench you. Then again, maybe if he benched you in the beginning you'd be able to play later? Nah.

You were rudely shaken from your thoughts as Hiruma told Monta something about a route. Monta made a fist then said ok. What did you just miss?

"HUT!"

Again, you were rudely shaken from your thougts.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Monta run forward. You looked to Hiruma as he threw the ball. While somehow paying attention to the game and to Monta, you watched him. He looked behind and you could see the excitement, that's when both you and Hiruma realized something.

"DON'T STOP! JUMP DAMN MONKEY!" Hiruma yelled what your mind said.

_Too late…_

"In… INTERCEPPTT! Shinryuji ball!"

"And they're here! The man called "Once in a Hundred Years Genius"! And the woman who got into an all-boy high school "The Yakuza Copy"!"

You tilted your head, when did she get that name?

"Kongo Agon and Takeshi Kai!"

Agon and Kai put on their helmets, and Agon obviously threatened the other teammates. You wondered how that team didn't crumble with fear. Oh, that's right, if they crumbled with fear he'd murder them.

The team huddled and you listened as Hiruma explained the "plan", "I'm sure you all already know this but… we can't get started if we can't get the damn dreads and the damn eye-changer out of the way," he paused, "The ones fighting them will be… Eyeshield 21 and Akira!"

Kurita interrupted, "But but, Hiruma… isn't the weight difference between Agon-kun and Sena-kun too dangerous? And Akira-san is still healing…"

A vein popped and Hiruma shot at Kurita, "Are you saying crud like that again, Damn Fatso?! There's no one else who can catch up to the dread's speed! And no one can handle a yakuza except another yakuza!"

"… I'm a gang leader… not a yakuza."

Hiruma ignores you as he turns his head to look at Sena, who is behind him, "In other words, Damn Shrimp, bump him suddenly!"

"Wha… wha?!"

You sigh and get into position, wincing again when pain laced through your body. Let's just hope you lasted till the end of this…

-uhh… sky's POV?-

Sena speeds towards Agon in an attempt to bump him.

"_**What do you think you're doing, trash?"**_

Agon moves out of the way just in time and hits Sena, _hard_. He runs forward and catches the ball. Doburoku yells something on the sidelines. The last person of defense is Hiruma.

Hiruma lunges at Agon and Agon hits him, causing Hiruma to fall. He grabs onto Agon's leg and says something, but is pushed into the ground by Agon as he runs to the endzone.

"_**Ah? Did you say something, trash?**_"

"Touch…touchdown!"

Hiruma takes off his helmet, blood coming out of his mouth. Togano says something stupid while Musashi sweatdrops.

Something irritates Agon as he rubs something off his ankle. His twin asks him something and he replies. He then says something that makes the one called Ikkyu exclaim in surprise/delight.

"_**I was just going to crush you lightly but now I'm going to grind you all into dust.**_"

Kai looks at Agon then towards Akira. Her eyes are fixated on her.

-Your POV-

"Set, hut!"

You press your feet into the ground and push against Kai. Both your faces are full of concentration as you try to send the other sky blue. You wonder how you're even standing with your knee in pain, your leg throbbing, and your side threatening to start bleeding. Well, that's expected, seeing as you're the daughter of… nevermind.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Sena chopped down by Agon and the referee yells, "Deimon, attack failed!"

You let go of Kai and you watch her as she watches you. A gangleader vs a yakuza heir. Commence round one.

You get back into your position, and watch as Agon goes into the quarterback position. Hiruma yells something along the lines of: it's the dragonfly! You mutter under your breath, "No der, Sherlock."

Hiruma's ears twitch as you say that.

The attack commences and you start pushing against Kai. Your eyes widen as you realize, she has a better grip than you. Your delinquent instinct tells you to let go and dodge, but you can't. She's already pushed you back, causing you to land with a loud oof.

You stare at the blue sky. "Hnn…"

You get back up and see dragon fly used, giving the Shinryuuji team eight yards. It continues for several minutes, dragon fly, dragon fly dragon fly. Soon, the score is 13-0.

"Damn Delinquent, go sit on the bench."

You send Hiruma a terrifying look, "No, you need me to take down Kai."

"Keh, we'll be fine, go freaking sit already."

You growl and sit on the bench, Ishimaru taking your place. In annoyance you close your eyes and fall asleep.

-Third Quarter Score: 38 to 17. Shinryuuji winning-

"Damn Delinquent, get up!"

You're jolted from your sleep by a certain demon, "Dammit, what is it?"

"Go warm up or something that involves moving!"

"Yes, mom." You mumble as you go to warm your body up.

You look at the clock, four minutes left in the third quarter, Shinryuuji winning. Damn, how long had you been asleep?

After warming up, Hiruma tells you to get onto the field. You do as you're told and go onto the field, causing the narrators to yell out, "Akira the Delinquent Queen has entered onto the field once again!"

A vein pops out, "Why the heck is my name: Akira the Delinquent Queen?!"

"Kekeke, that doesn't matter," Hiruma turns to Sena and tells him something.

You frown at your own tiredness. Trying to make it go away you blink your eyes, not noticing when Hiruma tries to talk to you.

"Oi, Damn Delinquent, are you listening?!"

You blink, "Wha?"

Insert vein popping out, "PAY ATTENTION, YOU DAMN DELINQUENT!"

"I aammm, but all you're saying is to pay attention!"

Hiruma calms down, "Kai will go after the shrimp along with Agon. You can't take two, so take care of Kai, even if you die."

You grin, "Hai, boss."

You get into your position and close your eyes, reopening them as soon as you heard the last "hut". You lunge at Kai and hold her in her position. You pay attention to everything Kai does and shift your weight as she tries to go different directions. At the last moment you notice something, the slightest movement of weight to her left leg. You note it and focus, eyes widening when your delinquent instinct tells you something is terribly wrong. Shortly after you're staring at the sky with your side throbbing painfully.

"What…"

"I am the yakuza copy because I copy Agon… except I add more speed and lessen the power. That is the sole difference between he and I… The difference between you and I… you are weak, and I am not."

She walks off leaving you behind on the grass.

You wince as you stand up. You look at your side, making sure it wasn't bleeding or anything. You feel Hiruma's emerald eyes staring at you, but you shake it off. Right now you need to focus on Kai. Then you realize, you didn't even know if Sena made it past Agon. You figure he didn't as you slowly go back to your position.

The last four minutes of the third quarter come and go. Each minute you're knocked down without knowing how. Sena is also knocked down, but at least he knew what was happening.

"Oi, damn Delinquent."

You look at Hiruma, "What?"

"Take off your damn contacts."

"What?! No!"

"Take. Them. Off."

You growl something then take them off, revealing your silver eyes. You blink a few times clearing your vision. For some reason everything seems… sharper… and more noticeable. "Huh…"

You walk back to your position and look at the clock. Ten minutes, Shinryuuji still winning.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

You charge at Kai, taking notice of everything she does. Her weight shifts to the left, then to the right, then she balances. Then you notice a blur of movement, and you let go of her, causing her left hand to push at air. Her eyes widen for a split second before you pull her, making her fall down.

You look away from her and grin when you see Sena make it into the endzone.

"TOUCH DOWWWNNN!"

32 to 23… make that 24, Musashi got his kick in.

You're back in your position in an instant, and pushing against Kai the next. You pay attention to every little thing, and you let go of her again, but this time she's expecting it. She lunges at you more and tries to bump you, but your instinct kicks in and you dodge to the left. She regains her footing quickly and you're pushing her again. That's when you're both rudely interrupted.

"Deimon, intercept!"

You let go of each other and go back to your respective teams. Hiruma yells something to the team and you just stare off into space. Hiruma seems to notice it, but says nothing.

You absentmindedly go back to your position, and lunge when you hear "hut". Kai grins menacingly and you instantly move all your weight onto your left leg and spin around her. She expects this and also spins around; it looks like you two just switched places. You quickly let go then grab on her shirt, pulling her down. Her eyes widen in shock momentarily, but she recovers and pulls herself out of your grasp. You're about to go at it again, but stop when Hiruma and Agon both yell at you two.

It was something along the lines of, "Stop wasting time with trash!" and "Get your arse over here, Damn Delinquent!"

You both growl and go back to your teams. Getting interrupted each time was getting flipping annoying.

Out of mild curiosity you look at the clock, five minutes left.

After looking at the clock you focus on Kai, this time she's the one that lunges at you. You curse mentally and do your best to hold your own, but you almost lose your grip as your knee buckles. Recovering quickly, you push harder against Kai. Her mustard colored eyes are full of amusement as you push even harder. Eventually you two are rudely interrupted yet again.

"Damn Shrimp, you're going to catch the ball instead of me. Act like you're running to get a touchdown then pass it to the Damn Delinquent."

"Why…?"

"Just do it."

You frown then nod, going to take your position. You look up at Kai, her eyes' full of knowing. Did she know what you were going to do?

Hiruma suddenly starts riling up the crowd, and the narrators comment about it getting too loud. Suddenly you understand what's going on. Hiruma continues to rile up the crowd, while Sena catches the ball that Kurita throws to him. You had to get past Kai, and _fast_.

You lunge faster then you thought you could and twist past her. She blinks in confusion then realizes what you're doing and reaches to grab your jersey. Her fingers barely touch the fabric as you speed off.

In an instant you're by Sena, surprising him at your speed. He hands you the ball and you run forward. You pass by some of the enemy's players and prepare yourself for Agon. Except Agon wasn't there to greet you. Kai was.

You grin and start running at your full speed; you dodge her hand as she tries to grab you. She blocks your escape and you spin on the ball of your foot to the otherside, passing her before she can react. You continue running.

You're about to reach the endzone when you sense Agon and Hiruma behind you. Your instinct yells at you to dodge to the left, and to slow down. You do both, causing you to fall behind Agon and become in step with Hiruam. You pass the ball to him.

_It's up to you now, Hiruma._

You resist the darkness that's trying to overcome you. Just a little longer… just last a little longer… A muffled "TOUCHDOWN!" comes from the narrators. Tying was the last thing you remember before blacking out.

**End Chapter**

Me: Cliffhanger endinggg! –sticks tongue out-

Kai: …

Me: Wait a second! I shot you in the last chapter, how are you still alive?!

Kai: you wrote me in.

Me: … ah…

Kai: but to repay you for shooting at me… -grins and lunges at me-

Me: AH! –runs behind Hiruma- HIRUMAAA, SHE'S BEING A MEANIE PANTS.

Hiruma: Che, you wrote her to be like that, damn writer.

Me: -cries in a corner-

Sena: ahh… see you next week, or whenever the next chapter is!

Suzuna: Review, ya!


	6. Aftermath of the Match

Me: YO! I'm alive. Sorta. Anyway, here's the continuation of chapter five. I didn't make it where you're suddenly somewhere or some other chiz. It happens directly after you black out. Hehe, enjoy!

Hiruma: Kekeke, if you don't I'll send Cerberus after you!

Chapter six:

-Hiruma POV-

Hiruma cursed as he saw you fall to the ground. He took off his helmet(A/N: When don't they?) and ran towards you, cursing again when he saw your sidewound had opened again. _This _is why he shouldn't have let you play.

"Damn Manager, get a stretcher!"

Anezaki looked ready to say something but changed her mind as she asked for help from someone to get a stretcher. She returned about half a minute later with the stretcher.

They carefully laid your body on the stretcher, your eyes opening slightly, "If you lose… I'll bloody murder you."

Your eyes closed again.

"Kekeke, don't worry, we won't lose."

-Your POV-

They carried you into the locker room. Your mind was succumbing to the nightmares that plagued you. You unconsciously thought about Hiruma, and his name left your lips.

Anezaki looks at you curiously then turns to thank the person who had helped, "Ah, Arigato."

The woman smiles kindly, "Anything for my lil sis."

"Eh? She's your sister?!"

"Mm, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit? I want to talk to her."

"Oh, of course!"

Anezaki exits the room, leaving you alone with your sister.

She pulls out a cigarette and starts to light it, keeping her eye on you the whole time. You always thrashed out at her when she smoked, something about you not wanting second-hand smoke.

She notices the blood starting to bleed through the jersey but pays no attention to it. Instead she entertains herself by playing with her knife.

"What the heck are you doing here, Haruna?"

Haruna looks at you with her annoying blue eyes, "Oh, is that how you talk to your sister that you haven't seen in five years?"

"Yes."

She frowns then shrugs making no attempt to sit down next to you or help you up.

You watch her from your laying position, growling at your side for being in so much pain. If it wasn't hurting like heck right now you would lunge at your sister and choke her to death. But, alas, your wound was bleeding and you were too lazy to get up and clean it. Oh, laziness, when will your greediness end? Wait. What?

"Stop smoking and tell me why you're here."

Haruna pulls out her cigarette and drops it on the floor, stepping on it, "Ma and pops were worried."

"You can't fool me. Treasa and Blake don't give a rat's butt about me."

"How abouuutt… I came to fight you?"

You snort, "I could believe that, but it's a waste of time for me to fight a weakling like yourself."

It's her turn to snort, "I haven't seen you in five years, I _have _gotten stronger ya know."

"So have I, leave."

She pulls out her knife and you remove yourself from the bench quickly. A knife is implanted where you had just been lying.

You dodge to the left as another knife is thrown at you. In an instant you have your own knife out and are attacking Haruna. Left right left right. _Now_. You drive your knife into her shoulder. You do a backflip away from her and pull out another knife. your eyes glaze over.

Haruna watches in half horror half amusement. Your delinquent side always came out quickly when you were wounded and you couldn't suppress it. It was always fun to go against/watch you when you did that. But at the same time it was hard to not die.

"Come," you provoke.

She grabs the knife out of her shoulder and attacks you. You block it, causing the metal to make an annoying scraping sound. An attack comes from your left and you block it then duck when she attacks again. You grab her and pull on her, causing her to fall on her back. In the blink of an eye you're sitting on her, about to deal the final blow. However, before you can drive your knife into her chest, a hand grips tightly onto your raised wrist.

"Calm down, damn Delinquent."

You whip your head around and glare at Hiruma with your glazed silver eyes. He returns your glare and pulls you up by your wrist. He does something to your neck; you fall unconscious into his arms.

"Che, how troublesome. First she's in a coma, then I have to take her to my apartment, and now I have to take care of her… what is she, a damn baby?"

Haruna sits up and holds her bleeding shoulder, "Hiruma."

"Kekeke, Haruna Akira, step-sister of (F/N) Akira. What made you want to visit your _dear sister_?"

"None of your damn business. Go take care of her freaking side before she freaking bleeds to death or some other chiz."

Hiruma cackles then sets you down on the bench. He proceeds to remove your jersey then your pads. He then removes your bloodied bandages. His skillful fingers rub an ointment onto your wound – where did that come from…? – then places new bandages on. This had to be his one thousandth time he's had to clean up your wound or something. Honestly, what was with you and getting hurt?

"… I will tell our parents that she is in good hands… Somewhat. I shouldn't be back for at least another five years. I hope."

Haruna exits the lockeroom.

The rest of the team enters the room, "How's Akira-san?"

Hiruma ignores them and types something on his computer. His emerald jade eyes flicker over to your form then back to his computer. He doesn't appear to show interest in the team's conversation until they say something.

"Akira-san is really amazing… going all out even though she's hurt."

"Che, she didn't go all out and neither did Damn Changing Eyes."

"Eh?!"

"The Damn Delinquent and the Damn Changing Eyes didn't have time to go all out. If they did they'd both be in the hospital by now.

"Eeeehhh?!"

Suddenly, the blond demon slams his laptop cover closed. The team jumps at the loud sound. His emerald eyes flicker back to your unconscious form. He frowns at something he's thinking about then opens his laptop again. Soon the sound of his typing fills the room yet again.

Sena sweatdrops when Monta whispers something to him.

"Is… this… the deimon… devil…bats…?" a half awake woman asks from the entrance way.

"Uh, hai, who are you?"

"Seijuro…Ren…"

She leans on the door and closes her grey eyes. Her form falls on the floor shortly after.

"Ano…? Are you alright?"

Hiruma interrupts, "Kekeke, Seijuro Ren, the twin sister of Seijuro Shin. Considered an exact copy of her twin; rarely put into the games due to her narcolepsy. When put into games their score usually doubles or triples. Kekeke, interesting, what business do you have with us?"

Ren opens her eyes and jumps up, "I was waiting for… my brother… but I got bored… so I…"

Insert her falling asleep again.

Shin appears and catches his sister, quickly placing her onto his back, "Kobayakawa Sena."

"Shin-san…"

Ren wakes up, "Ah, Nii-san, gomen. I was on my way to find you guys."

Her dull eyes are finally wide open and she stares curiously at the other team. Shin let's her down and starts doing push-ups on the ground next to her. She uses his back as a seat and giggles as she goes up and down.

"How is she… suddenly wide awake…?" one of the brothers asks.

Sena sweat-drops.

The female-twin stands up to look out the door. She turns back to the locker-room and stares at both you and Hiruma. Hiruma cackles at something then starts typing again. Her eyes turn back to her brother who is now standing.

"Nii-san, the others are here."

Shin stands up and nods at Sena. The twins take their leave, leaving a confused devilbats.

-Random Time Skip-

Hiruma blows a bubble with his gum. Kurita and Musashi following him, your still unconscious body on Kurita's back. Worriedly they look at his back and ponder if they should ask him their question.

"What is it, damn fat-ass, damn old man?"

"Hiruma… where are we going?"

A cackle leaves Hiruma's thin lips, "Taking the damn delinquent to a doctor."

"But, Hiruma, didn't the doctor at the hospital say she was fine?"

"That was before the gun-wound, damn fatty."

You stirred slightly as they spoke. Kurita looked nervously at you, sighing in relief when he didn't see silver orbs. You never did like being carried.

Musashi sighed at his two friends. It was rare for Hiruma to take you to the doctor, even when you had almost been bleeding to death. There had to be a reason for them taking you.

"Hiruma, was she hurt badly enough to have to take her to the hospital?"

Hiruma looked over his shoulder at Musashi, "She was shot, damn old man, that a good enough reason?"

_You never worried about her when she was shot as a kid. _

They arrived at the doctor shortly after. Hiruma said something to the nurse who instantly paled and ran off. She returned later with a pale doctor who continually bowed. Again, Hiruma said something to the doctor. Looking around the doctor looked at your unconscious form. He nodded then gestured.

"Oi, damn fatty, damn old man, this way."

Kurita and Musashi followed Hiruma. They ended up in a room that was similar to the one at the hospital. It was covered in pictures of the body. In the middle of the room there was a bed with easily removable sheets. To the left corner of the room there were medical things to check on the patients. Nothing too exciting.

"Place her on the bed," the balding doctor instructed.

Kurita placed you on the bed and you stirred again.

The doctor went to work and started checking your wounds. He started on your knee, poking and prodding it, and then proceeded to write something down. He went up to your leg and started poking it. You growled in your sleep. Again he wrote something down. He moved up to the gunshot. Pushing up your shirt slightly, he removes the bandages and inspects the wound. His well-trained eyes pick up everything. He writes something down again.

"I can't say much right now, but from what I got she should take it easy for a bit. We'll probably have to take some x-rays, but we'll need consent from her and her gua-"

Hiruma interrupted, "Her parents are in America, and her brother is…" he paused, "he's left her in my care."

"Ah… I see, well we still need Akira-san's consent."

"Just do it, if we don't do it she'll refuse. Better we do it by force while she's unconscious than when she's awake," Musashi spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"Kekeke, damn old man is right. Better do it now before she wakes up."

The doctor sweatdropped, "Ah… hai… I'll prepare then."

He left to prepare for the x-rays.

-After the X-rays-

The doctor looked at the x-rays and frowned slightly, "Impossible… how could she still be standing…?"

"Damn doctor, what's wrong?"

"Hiruma-san, has Akira-san been walking on her own? Or has Kurita-san or yourself been helping her?"

Hiruma blew a bubble with his gum, "She's been walking on her own."

"How is that possible…?" the doctor mumbled.

"What?"

"Her knee has a fracture; it's a miracle that she's been walking."

Hiruma's eyes widened for a second before going back to normal.

"How is that possible, damn doctor? She played in our last game and almost killed her sister just fine."

"Eh?! Killed her sister?" the doctor rubbed his forehead, "Ah… back on topic. Her knee shouldn't be worked anymore then it already has. It's almost at the point where it could permanently hurt her knee… She should stay out of anything that will make her use it."

"How long?"

"Five months, but that's the minimum. At the most it'll be a year."

"Two and a half months, damn delinquent… I'm gonna murder you next time you're conscious."

"Eh? Two and a half?"  
"She heals twice as fast as others," Musashi explained, "according to her it has to do with her will-power."

The doctor sweat-dropped, "Ah… I see… Anyway, thankfully her leg is alright. And her gun-wound should heal up just fine as long as she doesn't open it up again. Also, her head seem-"

"Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, what in the thirteen darknesses[1] am I doing here?"

Musashi sweat-dropped, " 'Thirteen darknesses'…?"

You glared at Musashi, "Answer the damn question."

Hiruma ignored you and continued to talk to the doctor. The doctor seemed nervous about something, what were they talking about?

"Oi, Hiruma, what's going on? Why am I here?"

Hiruma's jade orbs turned to you with a boring expression. His stare sent shivers down your spine. There was something in his eyes that you hadn't seen since you had first met him. Worry. Just what in the heck was wrong?

"Oi, what's wrong?!"

"Your knee is _fractured_, damn delinquent. Just how in the heck did you manage to play in a match, and walk with it?"

_Fractured? How can it be fractured, I've been walking just fine…_

"If its fractured how have I been doing all that you just said?"

Insert anime anger tick.

"That's what I just asked!"

You wave in annoyance at Hiruma and attempted to stand up. Your face lit up in pain as soon as you put weight onto your left leg.

"…Itai…"

"Waaah! Akira-san, are you alright?" Kurita was already at your side.

Musashi walked towards you, looking at Hiruma out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just stood on my leg wrong."

You looked at Hiruma out of the corner of your eye. His jade eyes looked into your silver ones. He blew a bubble then proceeded to speak.

"You won't be playing in the next two games."

**End**

1. Anyone get it? xD –was watching Kingdom Hearts cutscenes today-

Me: Meehh… guess it's not that big a deal that you can't play since you've only played in one match… T-T Meh, oh well! It's a fanfic, doesn't have to make sense! ;D

Kai: Are you an idiot…?

Me: SHADDAP, MEANIE! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Ren: -stares- -yawns- Shuusui-san was supposed to say this in the beginning: **I do not own ES21 or the characters (except Ren and Kai) I also do not own you! **–uses Shin as a pillow and sleeps-

Shin: … -was just about to go train- …

(Me: *sneaks back* Hehe, btw, doesn't make sense that you played with a fractured knee, but whatev! xD)


	7. Character Profiles

Hey guys, I changed my profile (again) and took off the character profiles. Figured 1. took up space, and 2. no one read it xD So moving all character profiles to their respective stories. BTW, expect the chapter out later today! Gotta edit it so it makes sense xD

Ren:

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Dull grey

Age: 17

birthday: July 9th

Personality: Shin's twin sister. The two have an odd bond, but they always look out for each other. She has an _extreme _case of narcolepsy and falls asleep about anywhere. When she's actually awake she's generally very childish and will sit on Shin when he does push-ups or something stupid like that. She is considered an exact copy of Shin and doubles/triples the score when put into the game.

Kai:

Hair Color: Dark red hair

Hair legenth: Longish

Eyecolor: Yellow, turns mustard when interested in something

Age: 17

Birthday: January 22nd

Personality: Generally acts bored, you can tell if she's excited by the look in her eyes; they go from yellow to mustard. Due to being the daughter of a powerful Yakuza leader, she knows how to fight and uses her instinct in he football games. She generally only plays when needed, or if she feels Agon needs to be watched; which is almost always. If those two things do not happen she stays on the bench, or is with Agon somewhere.

Trasea:

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Short

Eyecolor: Brown

Age: 33

Birthday: July 17th

Personality: _Extremely _involved in her job as the leader of her gang. She doesn't usually like talking to people and will reply rudely at times. Doesn't like letting people into her house unless she really knows them. Hates it when people are loud and is generally a cold person.

Blake:

Hair color: Black

Hair length: short

Eye color: Blue

Age: 37

Birthday: October 9th, (too lazy to do the math for the year)

Personality: Generally quiet and observing. He doesn't talk much, nor does he try to do anything. When he talks he has a deep and relaxing voice that tends to put people to sleep.

Older brother (Name unkown for now):

Hair color: blond

Length: short

Eye color: grey/silver

Age: 30

Birthday: Unkown

Personality: Protective. He's a good fighter, his scars being proof. When you were a kid he "died" and left your life. Not much is known about him.

Haruna:

Hair color: Bleached

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Goldish

Age: 22

Birthday: Unknown

Personality: Acts cold and cruel to others but is actually really caring. Not much to be told since she isn't a main character.

Okay, if you're wondering about the age weirdness with your brother and your mom; it's cause he was adopted. Same with Haruna. Anyway, some of the info may be off, but hopefully its not. Hehe, I'll post the chapter soon!


	8. 7 Scars

I don't own ES21 or the characters! I do, however, own Kai and Ren, aanndd the story/plot of this! xD I also do not own you. Yet..! ;D –psychotic grin-

Chapter Seven

Your eyes widen as you realize what Hiruma just said, "What?! You take me from my school, force me to play, then you tell me I can't play?! What the hell is with that?!"

"If you permanently break your knee you're not going to be able to play in the damn game, damn delinquent."

You glare at Hiruma then stand up, ignoring the pain lacing through your left knee. Walking out you ignore Kurita as he tries to stop you. Musashi watches with a frown before sighing. He looks to Hiruma who just stands there blowing bubbles with his gum. This couldn't end well.

-A little bit later-

You stumble into the bar you've always gone to. Sitting down you rub your throbbing knee, maybe Hiruma was right… You shake your head.

"Richard, gimme the usual."

An American man with brown hair and blue eyes peeks from around the corner. His eyes widen with delight when he sees you, "Akira! It's been so long, where were you?!"

You wave your hand in annoyance at him. He places a shot glass and a bottle of alcohol in front of you. You grin at him in thanks then take a drink.

"Aw, c'mon, Richard, this isn't your strongest stuff."

"Akiraaa," he whines, "y'know that it's a miracle the boss even let's me sell this to you. If I gave you our strongest…"

"Just don't tell him."

His blue eyes twinkle with mischief, "Sounds like a challenge! Yosh, I'll be right back, Akira!"

He vanishes around the corner and leaves you alone with your empty glass. You think back to when you first started coming here, two years ago. Richard was the new kid around and he treated you like a friend, even when you hit him with a glass. He ended up the right hand man of the boss about a year ago, and you've been coming to this bar ever since. Most of the people there were normally too intoxicated to notice you were underage. But, hey, c'mon, underage people need a drink everynow and then too.

"Here you are, Akira," Richard gives you another bottle.

"Thanks."

You take a swig and grin in contentment, "That's what I'm talking about."

Richard and you chat for at least three and a half hours. That was when you finally started feeling the effects of the drink. What was with your resistance to alchohol?

"Akkiirraa, you alright?"

You grin at him, "I'm fine, just drunk."

"Well, I'll be serving the others. Don't get in trouble, kay?"

"You're telling that to _me_?"  
He raises his hands as if feigning innocence, "Gotta try, right?"

You roll your eyes then take another drink from the large cup.

"Yo, Beautiful."

You almost coughed your drink up when you heard that voice, "Ah, Cinis, haven't seen ya in awhile."

"Of course not! Couldn't attack you when you're hurt, Beautiful."

"I have a name."

"I changed it."

"Go die."

"Soon."

You frown at his response then go back to drinking. Your vision blurred slightly and your hearing started getting worse. Ahhh, you're gonna hate yourself for this tomorrow.

"Ne, Beautiful, wouldn't devil-san be worried about'cha?"

Out of nowhere you pull out a knife and hold it to his throat. In return he has a knife aimed at your throat.

"I don't care about _devil-san_. He can go die for all I care."

You glare into Cinis's skull before putting your knife away and picking up your drink. A frown forms on your lips as you realize it's empty.

"Richaaarrddd, I need mooorreee!"

Said man runs around the corner and instantly fills your drink back up. For a second you could have sworn you saw slight worry in his mesmerizing blue eyes. You shook it off as you went back to drinking.

A silent conversation goes on between yourself and Cinis. It lasts for an hour until Cinis speaks up.

"Akira-chan, be careful. The yakuza are gonna come after you soon."

"Oh? I interested the yakuza? How fun."

"Akira-chan, you can't fight with your knee. It'll break."

You slam your drink down, causing it to shatter. Anger is evident on your face as you turn to Cinis. He doesn't flinch as you wrap your hands around his throat, nor does he resist. You two stay in that position for a full minute until you let him go. A warning growl escapes your throat telling him to stay away from you.

"I tried. Take care, Beautiful."

Another feral growl escapes your throat as you sit back down.

You order another drink and down it in under a minute. You do this for at least another three hours. The effects of the drinks have officially made it through your resistance.

Richard looks at you worriedly and thinks.

_If she gets drunk to the point of no return then freaking call me, Damn American._

"Well… I guess that would be now."

Richard pulls out his cell-phone and dials Hiruma's number. The devil answers after the second ring.

"Damn American, lemme guess, damn Delinquent got freaking drunk."

"Ahh, you guessed it, Hiruma! What d'ya want me to do?"

"Keh, don't let her freaking drink anymore. I'll be there in a bit."

Hiruma hangs up, leaving Richard pondering how to stop you from drinking.

At that moment you rest your head on the counter and start snoring quietly.

_Oh. Guess I don't have to worry about that. _

-You dreaming-

_A three year old you runs through the house. Your long hair flows behind you as you run. A bright smile graces your lips as you enter the living room. _

"_Big brother!"_

_You jump into your sixteen year old brother, "(Your nickname), whisper, okay? The gang is going through a territory war, and if the bad guys find out we're here they could target us."_

_You tilt your head, "But, wouldn't big brother protect me?"_

"_I can't fight twenty people at once."_

_The sound of the door opening catches both of yours attention. Turning your silver orbs met brown ones. _

"_Mama! You're back!"_

_The tall woman puts away her handgun and she sighs tiredly. Her short black hair covers the left side of her face, hiding the scars from the wars. A new cut on her face bleeds slowly, and her left arm hangs dully. Her expression is that of pure annoyance, probably due to the war at hand._

"_Oh, (F/N), you're awake. I thought I told your brother to take you to bed?"_

_You pout, "I dun wanna sleep! Sleeping is for the weak! Mama doesn't sleep, so she's not weak!"_

"_Sigh, just go to sleep."_

"_No!"_

_Before she can reply a loud crash resounds in the house. Your mother grabs her handgun and runs towards the sound. Shortly after people fill into the living room._

"_Big brother…"_

_Your brother looks worriedly at you as you start trembling. That wasn't a good sign._

"_Shhh, calm down."  
"How sweet, the brother is trying to calm down the sister."_

_Your brother looks up and sends a glare at the man, "__**Shut up, and I'd suggest leaving. Nothing good happens when you piss me off**__."_

"_I'm soo scared."_

_A bullet whizzes past your head causing you to widen your eyes. Your brother lunges at the attackers, taking down two in one go. A growl escapes his throat as he attacks the rest. This causes another shot to be fired, this time hitting you in your arm. You cry out in pain and sink to your knees._

"_(F/N)!"_

_Your brother is being held back by three people, who hit him in the back of the head. Another one walks towards you and hauls you onto their shoulder. They carry/drag both of you out of the house, ignoring your mother and she screams in anger._

_The man carrying you laughs, "Hahahaha! We'll add some scars to that innocent skin of yours."_

_Your half conscious brother growls, "You even try to touch my sister and I'll freaking murder you in the most painful way possible."_

_A man kicks him, "I'd love to see you try."_

_-Timechange that only happens in dreams-_

_Your body shakes in fear as the blood drips onto the floor. A man approaches you causing a whimper to escape your dry throat. This earns a smug smirk from the man._

"_This'll teach your mom."_

_He kicks you, and you could've sworn you heard a crack in your ribs. A feral howl of pain leaves your throat._

_You're suddenly pulled up by your hair and your staring eye-to-eye to a bad smelling man. He flahes you an evil grin and throws you across the room. Another howl of pain is heard as you crash into a couch._

"_Stop it! What's your problem!?"_

_You attempt to stand up but drop back to the floor when your knee makes a painful pop. A tear slips out of your eye and you curl up into a ball. Tears rack your body as your adrenaline runs out and the pain comes full force. _

_The man walks towards you with a knife in hand. You yelp in pain as you feel the knife digging into your skin. It drags down your back, earning an earwretching (A/N: I'm tired, did I use that right?) scream._

Your eyes flash open and you sit up. Sweat drips down your face and you stare unfocused out the window. You don't seem to notice the light throbbing going through your head nor the somewhat annoyed blond next to you.

"What the heck happened?"

You turn and latch yourself onto him. Sobs rack your body as you cry silently. The demon frowns slightly as he looks down at you. He doesn't make an attempt to push you off or an attempt to comfort you. To you just him not pushing you off is enough. That's all you needed, human touch.

After several minutes you un-latch yourself from him and wipe the tears. At that moment you realize you're supposed to be mad at him. Oh, don't leave out the fact that you're supposed to be at a bar.

"Why am I at your place?"

Hiruma cocks an eye-brow, "Why do you think? You were so damn drunk that you didn't even lash out at me when I bridal-style carried you."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Your about to attack him when you feel a pain go through your knee, "…Itai."

"Told you not to freaking use it too much, Damn Delinquent."

You frown and lay back down on the bed. Wait, bed?

"Why don't you ever put me on the couch?"  
"Habit."

"Ah… Wait, what?"

"Damn Delinquent, you don't freaking remember? I had to always freaking carry you back after you got into a fight."

"Oh. Oops?"

"Keh, too late for oops."

You rub the back of your head and laugh slightly. A grumble comes from your stomach.

"Ahh… food?"

Hiruma leans back into his chair and blows a bubble, "Get it yourself."  
"You just told me to not use my knee."

"You can hop."

"Screw you."

You stood up slowly and balanced on one leg. Hopping you almost fall when you reach the kitchen.

Two strong arms wrap around your waist, catching you just before you fall, "…Are you a freaking idiot… There was a freaking crutch."

"Oh," you reply dumbly.

He half carries half drags you into the kitchen and puts you on a chair. He walks towards the fridge, opens it, takes something out, and closes it again. A bowl with spaghetti fills your vision about five minutes later.

"Mmm, my favorite."

You dig in and finish the food about two minutes later. (A/N: DON'T CHOKE) You yawn and stretch then try to stand up. Only to be stopped by Hiruma.

"Damn Delinquent, trying to kill yourself?"

"Psh! I wouldn't die from this, just my knee."

Before you know what's happening, Hiruma has one arm under your neck and the other under your knees.

"WHA?!"

Instinctively you wrap your arms around his neck, "I-idiot! Don't do that!"

"Kekeke, and why not, Damn Delinquent?"  
"I told you I hate it!"

"All the more to do it!"

He carries you to the bed and lays you down on the bed. As he's about to leave you grabs his wrist and pull him down. You wrap your arms around his torso then bury your head into his back.

"Reveennggeee," you mumble sleepily.

Another yawn leaves your lips. Soon you fall asleep.

**End**

Me: YO! So, just wanna say… THANK YOU! Three followers and two favorites?! That is AMAZING! –bows- thank you thank you THANK YOU! :D

Hiruma: … Why the hell didn't I push this… 'Akira' off of me?!

Me: MOMENT RUINER!

Ren: -yawns- Thanks for rea –falls asleep-

Monta: Weird MAX!

Mamori: Aww, so cute! Who knew that the Commander from Hell had a weakness?

Me: -stops throwing paper at Hiruma- Hehehehe, I know right?! Anyway! Before thanks for reading, and please review! Or don't, just continue reading my story. xD


	9. 8 Fillerish

Me: Yosha, chapter eight! :D -hits head on window- ... stupid turn. Anyway, I'm in a car writing this soo.. yeah xD An-

Kai: -yawns in boredom- Shuusui-san, hurry up and tell them what you were going to tell them. I doubt they want to read an A/N.

Me: -goes into the corner of woe- meanie...

Hiruma: -shoots at me- Freaking tell them, freaking writer!

me: -pouts- FINE! -clears throat- If you're wondering about the thing with you clinging to Hiruma in the last chapter, it's cause you used to do that when you were younger. It was only when you were extremely tired or you were scared. Also the reason you didn't seem too drunk when you woke up is cause of your high-resistance. -shrugs- Anyway, sorry of the long A/N! Enjoy the chapter~

Chapter eight:

You wake up to a dull throbbing in your head. Groaning you let go of whatever you were holding onto and grab your head. That's about when you realize you were holding onto Hiruma.

"Freaking Delinquent, have a good sleep?"

"Whatever..." you frown, "Did you sleep at all?"[1]

Hiruma scoffs, "Keh, why would I sleep?"

"Why wouldn't you? You slept that one time when I got shot and you had to take me to your place."

"I wasn't sleeping."

You look at Hiruma's form. Even without seeing his face you could tell he was tired. Knowing him he probably didn't sleep at all that night. Although he did sleep that one time... right?

A tired sigh leaves your lips. As you try to sit up a dull painful jolt goes through your head and knee. You bite back a gasp and grab your knee.

"Che, your freaking never-ending adrenaline rush ran out."

"No duh."

Hiruma finally moves and stands up. You groan at the movement of the bed and lay down. Another groan of pain leaves your throat.

You curl up into a ball and pull the blankets over your head. As you lie there you pick up the sounds of footsteps. Choosing to ignore it you close your eyes, only to be interupted as the blankets are pulled off.

"Hirummaaa, I wanna go back to sslleeeppp."

Said blond ignores your protests and uncurls your body out of the ball. You whine in annoyance but don't do anything to stop him. He pulls your left leg out so that it's straight, causing you to wince slightly. He watches your reaction then seems to contemplate something. After a few minutes he pulls up your pant leg and raises an eyebrow when he sees the knee. You never would've guessed it was in this bad a condition with the way you walked. It was an ugly black, blue, and purple and was starting to swell.

He touches it causing you to gasp and pull it away from him. Which in return causes you to gasp in pain, "Itai..."

"Keh."

You watch Hiruma as he goes over to a cabinet and pulls a first-aid kit out. He walks back and puts it on the bed. Opening it he pulls out some bandages and turns his attention back to you.

"Don't freaking move when I put the damn bandages on."

You nod and straighten your leg.

Hiruma lifts your knee slightly and starts bandaging it. As gentle as a demon can get, he wraps it around a few times before cutting and tying it. He leaves for a few minutes and comes back with an ice pack. Throwing it to you, you catch it and thank him before placing it onto the swollen knee. You wince slightly when you feel the difference of temperature.

After a few minutes your body starts to relax back into the bed. Your silver orbs start drooping, your mind becoming mush. Within seconds you've fallen back asleep.

-Hiruma POV-

Hiruma blew a bubble; walking off he sat on a chair and propped his feet up on the table. He grabbed his laptop and pulled it open. He starts typing something- probably something about taking over Japan - then pauses. Looking over to you he seems to ponder something before going back to his typing.

As he opens a file on his computer something flickers in the back of his mind. He frowns, momentarily thinking about it.

_A younger version of you runs and jumps onto an equally younger Hiruma. He lets out a list of profanities before turning to look at you. _

"_What in the bloody name of Cerberus are you doing?!"_

_You tilt your head cutely, "I was saying hi?"_

_He growls something under his breath before proceeding to push you off. he fails utterly, "Damn brat, get the heck off me."_

_You pout, "Hiru-chan no wuv me?"_

_Insert vein popping out._

"_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING HIRU-CHAN?!"_

_You point at him, "You."_

"_Damn annoying brat..."_

His frown deepens and he pushes the memory back into the deep abyss of his psychotic mind. He had to focus on the next football game, they were going against the Oujou White Knights; he didn't have time to think about a little version of you.

"_HIRU-CHAAANNN! Scary bug!"_

_Hiruma twitches and ignores you as he walks to his house. It was hard for him to resist murdering you right there and then._

"_Hiru-chan, waaaiiitt!"_

_Another twitch._

"_HIRU-CHAN!"_

_Just as he's about to turn around and shoot you, you glomp him from behind. Tick marks farm on his head as he once again resist the urge to murder you. _

_He looks at you, he had to admit, you were pretty adorable… Wait, what?!_

"Dammit, I can't freaking focus!"

You stir ever so slightly as he yells. He doesn't quiet down but he doesn't get louder. You don't move or wake up for another few hours.

-Later-

You opened your eyes to a gun covered wall. Your neck felt like crap. Probably because of the way you slept; sitting up.

'_Dammit, Hiru-chan you co- Wait… did I just call Hiruma Hiru-chan…? Oh gosh, seriously?!'_

You stretched and tried to stand; you stopped when you felt the pain in your knee.

"Profanities."

"Keh, is that how you cuss, Damn Delinquent?"

You glare at Hiruma then lay down on the bed; your neck pops when you stretch it. A sigh escapes your dry lips; hunger threatening to make itself known.

"You're going against Oujou next, right?"

A grunt confirms your question.

"Well, good luck without me, I know you can't do it."

"Kekeke, we'll see about that, Damn Delinquent."

He throws a blanket at you which you catch. They had better win, or you would be murdering each and every one of them. Wait, when did you care?

**End**

1. Ahh, forgot that we don't really expect Hiruma to sleep last chapter... xD I blame my lack of memory.

Me: … I'm so sorry… one: this is late two: The ending **sucks**. three: IT'S SO SHORT! Barely one thousand words! I mean, I should be able to write more then this, I just wrote a sad story with Vincent Valentine! I BLAME SCHOOL. No, seriously, I blame school. Okay, and my dire want of Dirge of Cerberus. I wanted it so freaking much I spent the weekend convincing my mom to let me get it… Anyway, I'll write another chapter this week for ya guys since this is short. Once again, I'm sorry! T-T

Valencia: EXCUSES! You just killed your own character off in a Vincent fanfic, you could have written more!

Me: -bows- I'M SORRY! Forgive me Valencia!

Valencia: NEVA! –shoots at me-

Vincent: … Review.


	10. 9: Yoichi(Important notice at the end)

Chapter Nine:

You take a sip from your drink as you watch the game from Hiruma's tv. Said person was elsewhere; he probably went to go terrorize someone… Or he could be out doing something for the next match against Oujou. Who knows what goes on in that psychotic mind.

A pout forms on your lips when you see that Oujou won against… who were they going against? Well, must not have been very strong since you couldn't even remember who it was.

"Hmm… so they're going against Oujou next, huh? They better not get your asses handed to them on a silver platter."

You move your position to stand up; a painful jolt goes through your knee. Well, you're definitely not going anywhere anytime soon; might as well make yourself comfortable on the couch. … How do you get comfortable on a couch again?

"Damn it all. Stupid Cinis insisting on fighting…"

A light flickers for a second before going to sleep for all of eternity. The darkness fills the room; you should have left the curtains open. Dark silhouettes fill your vision within seconds, huh, odd, your vision shouldn't be enhanced.

Tiredness tugs at the back of your mind. Really, what was with your body? You just slept for a bunch of hours… okay not a bunch, but more then you normally sleep. Stupid wounds, always making you tired. Or maybe it was all in your mind… You'll have to figure that out some time.

"Well, g'night world!"

You curl up into the warmth of the couch; a blanket laying loosely over your bottom half. Your top half is out in the open letting the cold frigid air bite at your skin. The darkness lulls you to sleep within minutes.

-A few hours later-

**CRASH!**

Suddenly you're jolted awake. Your silver orbs search the room quickly before trying to stand. The pain reacts like a lightning bolt and you're on the floor before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

"kekeke, enjoying the view of the floor, Damn Delinquent?"

You turn your head so that you can see Hiruma, "Shut up you damn demon and freaking help me up."

The demon cackles again before roughly pulling you up. Your knee protests at the movement. Without knowing what's going on, you're on Hiruma who has fallen onto the ground; annoyance radiates off of him. Well *bleep* you're screwed.

"Ah, sorry, knee didn't like the idea of moving…"

Hiruma glares at you. He pushes himself up, bringing you with him. Practically dragging you, he takes you to the couch. You "plop" yourself onto the couch and watch as Hiruma starts typing on his laptop. When did he pull that out?

"Hirumaaaaa."

Insert vein popping out.

"What?!"

"You're snapping like I've been saying "hirumaaaa" more then once." He glares at you. "Ah, well, don't get your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

He arches an eyebrow, "Kekeke…"

Ah, only a cackle, must be planning something. Damn if you hadn't taken a nap earlier you would be asleep by now. Instead you let your mind wander; memories fill your violent thinking

-A little more then sixteen years ago-

A woman walked in the shadows. Her dark (Favorite Color) locks flow out her coat; a small bundle in her arms. It appeared to be the shape and size of an infant. What would the leader of the murderous assassin "gang" do with a child?

The rest of her "gang" looked at her oddly. It didn't matter if she was one of the strongest members, why did she have an infant?

"For your crimes of breaking the most important rule and having a child… you will suffer a painful death; you, your husband, and your child. However, it will not be done… here… Expect it at anytime…"

-Present time-

_Huh, wonder what that was._

Your eyes close and you stare the back of your lids for a long amount of time. You let your mind wander again.

-Seven years ago-

"HIRU-CHAN!" You yelled just to annoy him.

A vein pops out of his head and he turns around; he glares full force at you. "What the hell, damn kid?!"

You flicked him then stuck your tongue out. Let us prepare for your funeral.

Another vein pops out. He turns around and proceeds to ignore you as you continue to try to annoy him. Once you realize you can't annoy him with words you decide to tackle him to the ground. This ended in you getting a few new bruises. Dammit.

"Yoichi," you start.

"What?"

"Where are we gonna live now since you don't seem to wanna live with Oyaji."

"Keh, we'll live in an apartment."

"How will you pay?"

A vein pops out, "Stop asking so many –profanity- questions!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Another vein pops out, "I have money from gambling, now stop asking so many –profanity- questions!"

You salute playfully, "Hai, Yoichi!"

-Present time-

"Huh… haven't called him Yoichi in awhile… I wonder if he-"

"No, I wouldn't. Now stop thinking about stupid things, damn delinquent."

"Hai, Yoichi!" you mimic your flashback.

A vein pops out and he shoots at you; somehow you avoid each of the bullets. Thank goodness for your avoiding skills. Or, his shooting skills…?  
"Don't freaking call me that, Damn Delinquent."

"Awww, you no likey your name, Yoichi?"

Another round of shots.

"I said don't –profanity- call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Yoichi!"

**End**

Me: … I have a feeling Hiruma was OOC, but I'm too tired to even notice… sorry… by the way, I would like to say that I won't be able to post again after this. Just this month, I should be back in business in June. I have to get caught up with school then do my final exams, _and _I need to read some more Hiruma… I've been reading things about Vincent (Final Fantasy VII/Dirge of Cerberus/Advent Children) so my mind is on quiet brooding emoish guys… AND, I'm tired! Sorry! D: Forgive meeee *sobs*

Kai: …

Valencia: Why did you write me in? I'm from FF not ES21! Aaahhh, ShuusuiBlade, you're tired go sleep!

Me: SHADDAP, I HAVE SCHOOL.

Valencia: -insert menacing aura- Did you just tell me to "shaddap"..?!

Me: -glares, menacing aura coming from me also- I did, now be quiet if you don't want me to kill you in whatever fanfic I write next with you.

Ren: … -yawns- Review!

(P.S. It's short, but you're seeing flashbacks of when they were kids./When you and him were kids. Plus some from when "you" were a baby. These are a key part to the plot of this story, assuming I don't have to re-write some of this cause I hadn't planned the plot till I started… xD)

(P.P.S. I know, I know, it sucked. But what can I say, my normal 6 day adrenaline rush has failed me… Probably because I didn't nap on Sunday. Stupid sleeping in till like 2. Bleh.)


	11. 10: Yakuza and Mafia

**Warning**: There is no Hiruma in this chapter, at least, not with you/the Reader. This chapter is just the beginning of a fail plot! ;D

Chapter ten:

You look at the ceiling of your apartment boredly. (Is that a word?) A hissing sound came from behind you. Titling your head ever so slightly you came eye-to-eye with a snake; yours to be exact.

"Shut up…" you grumble menacingly.

The snake hisses again but curls back into a coil. You turn away from the snake; silver eyes stare once more at the ceiling. Why did you have that snake again? Oh yeah… Dammit soft side.

-Flashback-

You were seven, he was seven. It was… ah screw it, who cares about a snake's age?

"Hiru-chan, that's a snake. Snakes bite. Bites hurt. I don't wanna get hurt."

A vein was slowly starting to pop out of said person's head. "Shut up, damn delinquent."

You ignored him and started to hide behind him; you stopped moving when the snake followed your movements. Silver eyes widening you start running; only for the snake to sliver after you.

"HIRU-CHAAANN, IT'S SCARYYY!"

"SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP, DAMN KID!"

Your eyes filled with chibi tears as you continued to run. As you ran you didn't notice that Hiruma had already grabbed the snake. Nor did you notice that he was placing it in some sort of weird bag…

-End Flashback-

'_Hmm… That has nothing to do with why I bought a snake. Gah, screw it._'

Grabbing a crutch you limp/hop over to your couch. Hiruma and the Devilbats would be going against the Oujou White knights tomorrow. Not that you cared, I mean, seriously, why should you? Ahh, screw it, who were you kidding? You cared. You cared way too much… What, you had been with them for… a month? Two? Not like you had been there for the whole damn thing!

"Gah freaking screw it."

Movement catches your attention. Shifting your gaze ever so slightly, your eyes fall upon a small kid with a gun in their hand. Now, a normal person's reaction would be: OMIGOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN YOU POOR LITTLE CHILD?! Thank goodness you're not normal, normal people are overrated and… normal.

"Cinis was right about the yakuza, but why did they send a kid?"

The kid is unfazed at your comment. "Your mother wants you to come back home."

"Well tell mother _dear_ that I'll go home when Hiruma becomes a sweet innocent psychotic angel. Sheesh, when did mom become apart of the yakuza?"

"Not your foster mother."

Your eyes widen slightly at that comment. You quickly regain your composure; unconsciously reaching for a switchblade that wasn't there.

"My real mother is dead."

"Idiot."

Twitch.

"What did you just say?"

"You were adopted which led you to presume that your parents were dead. For all you know your parents could have been thinking of your safety and had you adopted."

"Screw off, kid."

In one fluid movement the kid moves in front of you. A rush of adrenaline goes through your veins. You grab onto the kid's wrist and twist it behind his back. He moves in the opposite direction, causing you to lose your grip on him. There's a gunshot that you barely avoid, the kid's gun is still smoking. Fluidly you jump behind the couch; ignoring the pain you grab a knife from under the couch. You quickly move from your position and lunge at the kid. Easily you snatch the gun out of his hand; soon you have your knife to his throat.

"Okay, kid, that wasn't nice. Hiruma will kill me if I _**permanently **_hurt my knee."

He doesn't respond. You raise an eyebrow but don't let your guard down; the assassins the yakuza sent these days were getting smaller. Or maybe it would be better to say younger?

"I've sent the message."

He grabs onto your wrist and twists it. Trying to avoid the breaking of it you spin. Distraction settles in as you wonder how a kid could be so powerful; this causes him to have a chance to escape.

"Gah, dammit…"

You drag yourself back to the couch; your adrenaline running low again. A thought crosses your mind, but you quickly shake it off. The moonlight from outside gives your now dark apartment an eerie glow; the silence sending chills down your spine. Nervously you play with your knife, you hadn't been attacked by the assassins for awhile… What was going on?

-Time skip, next day-

Your alarm clock goes off and you throw it at the wall in annoyance. After three seconds of it not shutting up you realize you're still on your couch. The sunlight is now pouring in and the birds are chirping outside. There's loud honking and noises clearly indicating that there's been some sort of accident. Annoyance sneaks it way onto your face as you irritably awaken.

"Damn clock… Should'a turned it off…"

You grab your crutch and limp into your bedroom. Upon locating your alarm clock you grab it and throw it at the wall; it instantly shuts up. Growling in annoyance at the pain in your knee, you slump down to the ground and lay down. You soon realize your mistake of not having a weapon on your person when you feel a gun pointed at you.

"Now, this isn't fair, I don't have a weapon."

"Who said it had to be fair?"

"Hmm, nobody. But, I got attacked by a freakin' kid last night, my alarm clock woke me up, and those damn cars won't shut up!" You growl. "So, I suggest that you leave, unless you want one less eye."

"Feisty, beautiful."

You twitch. "Cinis, I'm going to murder you."

There's the sound of fabric rustling as he approaches you. Your mind pictures the whole room and every little thing.

'_Fifteen steps till he reaches me, my nearest weapon is twenty-three steps away. With my knee I can only do about a quarter of those… Screwed. So screwed.'_

"Nah, don't worry, Beautiful, not here to fight. I only brought the gun to be safe."

"Well, what the freaking heck is it?"

You watch as he sits down on your bed. "Well, I'm clearly not here to fight."

"Don't prolong it."

He raises his hands as if trying to feign innocence. "No need to be so uptight, Beautiful. But, you're right." He places his gun on the bed and lays back; his arms behind his head. "The yakuza, they attacked last night, correct?"

"Mm."

"Japanese or American?"

"…It would be Mafia it was America."

"Then, was it the mafia or the Yakuza?"

"Both."

"…So, the rumors are true."

You send him a questioning glance. Rumors? What rumors was he talking about?

"Well, I'll take my leave then, Beautiful."

In your irritated mood, you didn't like the idea of being kept in the dark. Growling incoherent words you sit up. Sending a glare at him you grind out, "Tell. Me. Before. I. Kill. You."

"Ahh, beautiful, calm down."

"_**Tell me.**_"

He looks at you with his mesmerizing eyes. "The only things I can say is there is a group without a name that has both the Yakuza and the Mafia. They're out to kill you, or retrieve you, not sure."

"Oh, so the usual. Mkay, get out now."

He sweatdrops before leaving. You lie back down onto the ground; breathing in deeply you stare at the ceiling and let your mind wander. After a few minutes of staring you start wondering what time it is. Your bones and body ache in protest as you try to sit up; but you ignore it. Looking over to your clock you soon remember that it's lying in a broken heap next to your wall. Groaning you reach for your crutch and limp out of your room. Once you make it into your living room you grab your cellphone and check the time: noon.

"Hmm…I wonder if I should stay up for their match…? Nah, I'll just bug Hiruma about it later."

You make your way over to your couch. You lay down on it and let your eyelids close. Slowly you seep into the world of sleep. Before going into complete unconsciousness you wonder if you're sick with all the sleep you're doing. You do a mental shrug and let yourself sleep.

-End

OKAY. So, sucky ending, yes? Sucky chapter, it's too short. The plot, I don't know where I'm going with it xD No, seriously, I don't. Anyway, I need to tell you guys that my chapters may be shorter and my updates may be slightly sporadic. I'm not gonna drop this story or put it on hiatus, my reader side of me would nag me non-stop xD Not that I really have a conscious… I spelled that wrong. Conscience? Something like that. Anyway, I would also like to point out that I never really planned the plot for this… heh… -rubs back of neck nervously- But, uh, I have an idea? o.o

Heh… Anyway, I would also like to say that I haven't really read the match again Oujou, nor have I even read the manga lately. I sorta got addicted to FFVII Vincent and Izaya… And Hibari… and Belphegor… and Xanxus… … ANYWAY. I would just like to say that I'm gonna go re-read the manga (try to, at least, my life is mainly fanfics now xD) so that I can get Hiruma back in character! :D BTW, wish me luck on my exams! o.o And, I wish you luck on your exams! :D Assuming you didn't already do them…?


	12. Eleven(important question at end)

…Guys, I'm reading the manga for ES21… I left out some stuff that happens before the match. :v Dun keel me, ya? Anyway! I'll try to keep Oujou's match _accurate_, unlike Shinryuuji's match. Dunno how that'll work since Shin now has a twin… 0.o… Maybe I'll have her get in a freak accident~! ;D –evil grin-

(I do not own ES21 or Hiruma, nor the reader. Hiruma, however, does own you. Does that sound weird?)

Chapter Eleven: Oujou VS Deimon

You open your eyes. A growl of annoyance sounds; you grab your crutch and walk towards your door. Outside lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. The air is a mixer of warmth and cold; though, more the latter, due to you having no umbrella. Silver orbs look up into the sky, allowing it to fall on your skin. Quickly, you duck under something and pull out your smartphone. Before you dial it starts ringing.

"…Hiruma, I hereby declare you a stalker."

"Kekeke, something like that."

"…"

You can hear the phone being handed to someone else; along with gunfire. "A-ah, Akira-san?"

"Oh, Sena. What, Hiruma to scared to talk to lil' ol' me?"

More gunfire.

"HIEE! Hi-Hiruma-san, she said that, not me!"

You sigh before talking. "The match. Has it started?"

"No, Damn Delinquent, so get your ass over here."

"Awww, Youichi~ You want me to come?"

"Kekeke, sounds tempting, but no."(A/N: I'm sorry, I had to do it! XD)

A light shade of red goes over your features. "W-w-what, no! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Kekeke, just get your ass over here."

He hangs up, leaving you blushing in the middle of… where were you again?

-Timeskip, at the match-

"Deimon has failed to pass again!"

You tilt your head as you watch from the bleachers. None of the team has noticed you yet; excluding Hiruma, of course. Whispers go on around you about the Devilbats. Mentally you growl; barely resisting the urge to murder each and every one of them.

On the field Hiruma says something before re-placing his helmet. His head turns and his jade eyes lock with your silver ones. There's an unspoken command: Get on the bench.

He turns his head back and the match starts again. You growl in annoyance but listen and start limping out of the bleachers. From behind you can hear someone yell out "Sakuraba!". Something else is yelled, but you don't catch it.

You walk towards the entrance that the Devilbats walked through earlier. Silently you make your way over to the bench and sit; surprising Mamori.

"Ah! Akira-chan, why are you here?"

Twitch. Again with the "Akira-chan".

"Oh, y'know, just Hiruma being a bi-"

Your ears pick up the barely noticeable words from Hiruma, "I knew I shouldn't take Sakuraba lightly…"

Turning your focus to Hiruma you study his features. Before you can get an actual reading a loud "BA HA HA!" interrupts your thoughts.

"DID YOU SEE IT, DEIMON?!" He hits the top of Sakuraba's head, burying his feet in the ground. "This is Sakuraba's Height! He's really a wall!"

"I've become short, Ootawara-san…"

Insert sweatdrops.

Hiruma hits Monta and Sena, also burying their feet in the ground. "You slacked and didn't see, Damn Shrimps!" He pauses and looks at you again. "The offense isn't over yet."

You press your lips into a firm line. He's up to something, but hey, why point out the obvious?  
"There are 32 yards left until the goal line! Deimon that advanced zero yards in all of the offences have turned her aim into a kick!"

'_So… Deimon is a she…?'_

From the side you hear Suzuna mutter something. You ignore her and turn your gaze to Musashi. He says something, which is quickly followed by Suzuna.

"Yaaaaaaa, Musashi-saaaaan!"

"Musashi-san…!"

"That's right, everyone!" Kurita blows out his nose. "If Musashi's kick will succeed we can still get three points!"

Musashi pats Monta on the back. "You've done well to get this far.

The kick tie's distance is added to the ball distance, and its' a forty-nine yard kick. Frankly speaking it's probably a 50-50 at best. The yard you've gotten from Oujou's Defense, I won't let them go to waste. With this distance…I'll decide it."

"BAAAAAHAHA! We won't let you kick so easily!"

You tune out the loud sounds coming from across the field; opting instead to watch Hiruma curiously. You've been with him for most of your life, yet you're still trying to figure him out. He's probably gotten you all figured out and written every little secret into that black book of his… Damn him, why did he have to be so hard to read?

Your thoughts are once again interrupted as Monta tells Musashi something. Sighing you start to get up, only to be stopped by Hiruma.

"Damn Delinquent, where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I'unno, maybe find the missing Seijuro twin. Maybe going home. Maybe going to get in a accident~"

"Kekeke, don't get lost."

You roll your eyes and leave. If the female Seijuro wasn't on the bench she was most likely still in the locker room. You don't even know why you're looking for her, it's not like you're on Oujou's team or something. Maybe you just want to talk to her? Nah, that's boring. Who knows what you want to do, because you sure as hell don't.

Something crashes to the left of you, thus catching your attention. You move towards the room and slowly push open the door; barely avoiding a random object being thrown at you. Looking inside you see Ren growling and breathing heavily. She looks up from what she's doing and locks her grey eyes with yours. Another growl comes from her as she lunges at you, effectively knocking you down.

"Where… is… Nii-san?"

"Shin? He's playing against Deimon. Now get off, you're going to hurt my knee."

"Deimon… playing… Oh. I see. Sorry, well, guess I'll go find him."

She didn't make any movement to let go of you. Her grey eyes were hazy; she looked as if she was about to fall asleep. After a minute of observing her you clear your throat in annoyance.

"Seijuro, get off."

Her eyes open again and she tilts her head. She stares blankly for a few seconds before they widen.

"Ballista."

She moves off you and bolts to the door. You blink in confusion before slowly sitting up. Grabbing your crutch you limp outside the locker room. You sigh irritably and lean against the wall. Silver eyes close as you rest your head against the wall. You sink to the floor again and you let yourself fall asleep.

**End**

Okay, guys, I really _really_ need you to respond to this question:

Should I continue this story, or re-write it with an actual plot?

I have absolutely _no _idea what to write for this story right now, and I really, really, don't want to drop this story… I have no idea where this is going, and if I re-wrote it I would add in the plot… Plus, hopefully, by the time I started re-writing it, I would have inspiration again. 'Cause, atm, I got nothin'. I mean, I haven't read anything that has to do with Hiruma for awhile… I keep jumping from Hetalia things, to my other favorite characters and such… So, please, please, respond to this question!

(Also, sorry for the short chapter… as I said I don't have any inspiration. Again, please reply to my question! ^^ -bows- please?)


	13. Preview

Preview for the actual prologue~~

That day you had been wandering, you didn't know why, you just knew you were. You had been wandering for more than half the day. The sun had gone down hours ago and the stars were twinkling blandly in the sky. There were little to no cars driving on the road; the few who were driving paid no mind to you. The air was starting to go rigid with the cold; you couldn't be outside much longer. In your desperate thinking you found your way into an alley-way. You curled up into a ball; the bruises and cuts on your body just now starting to hurt. Your eyes closed as you lost all adrenaline you had.

xILIKEPIEx

Hours later a boy with black spikey hair, pointy ears, and pointy teeth walked by the alleyway with his dad. Normally no one would notice anything odd about the alley, but he did. He turned his head as he picked up ragged breathing. His father paused and looked at his son.

"Youichi?"

"Dad, I think there's someone in the alley."

The older man looked at his son skeptically before entering the alley, his son following. As their eyes adjusted they spotted you lying in a small pool of blood. The boy's father walked towards you. Gently picking you up he tried not to awaken you, but failed.

In fear your eyes widened and you thrashed out, crying in pain when your wrist made contact with his chest. He gently shushed you, rocking you back and forth in his arms. After a few minutes you calmed down.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

You look at him blankly. _'Name… Name… Name…'_

"I.. don't… know…"

"Akiyo."

You looked at the boy. "What?"

"Your name, it's Akiyo now. Hiruma Akiyo."

**End preview**

So, uh, yeah. Go read it! :D (It's called Of Choices and Memories)


End file.
